Playing By The Rules
by Shevil
Summary: When Aurora enters the town of Mystic Falls, she finds an old lover waiting for her. Dormant feelings are aroused, but she discovers secrets he's been hiding from her and they hurt her deeper than he imagined. She also meets his brother, who starts to show feelings towards her. Just like Elena, she's torn between two brothers, afraid to choose one and lose the other. Klaus/OC/Kol
1. Coming Home

**So this is my new fic, Playing By The Rules! I don't know why I stated this when I still have to finish my other Delena fic Falling In Love Again. But I'm not abandoning it so keep your eyes out for the next update! But anyways, here's the story!**

**Luv you all! XOXOs,**

**~Shevil**

***This starts in **The Ties That Bind** in Season 3 and it kind of follows the dialogue and plots.***

* * *

_**PROLOGUE-COMING HOME**_

_"I'm coming home, tell the world I'm coming home, let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday, I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes."  
-COMING HOME by Diddy Dirty Money ft. Skylar Grey_

**AURORA POV**

Why am I even coming back to Mystic Falls? Just because the lawyer said so doesn't mean that I HAD TO go. Since when did I ever listen to legal people or follow laws and rules? That just made me even more confused about why I even bothered to pack up my things, and leave my home I've been living in for six years, and drive eight hours down from Boston.

My mind had to be so messed up when I decided to do this. Ever since I was eleven, I had been doing some really illegal stuff right under the government's noses, so living alone in a mansion located in the middle of nowhere just outside Boston for three months without anyone knowing should be a piece of cake, right? But when I made up my mind to do something, I actually do it, no matter how crazy or insane or unreasonable it seemed. So when I decided to come to Mystic Falls, I knew I had to do it.

And that is why I am wasting my perfectly good and normal day to visit someone I haven't seen in six years.

Finally, the apartment building my father was living in came into view. It was a bit on the old side, nothing modern or fancy or anything like that. There was a tiny parking garage right across the street from the building, and I chose to park there, which wasn't very smart of me. The parking spaces were tiny, probably meant for small cars, not my 1969 Camaro.

I stepped out of my car and easily found my dad's apartment on the third floor. I let my hand linger over the doorbell. _It's not too late to turn back. _The thought crossed my mind for the hundredth time today. _He doesn't even know that I'm alive._

I shook the thought away. I've already come too far to turn back. I rang the doorbell twice before I heard a voice inside.

"Damon? Is that you?" the voice of my father made me freeze. "What do you-"

The door opened all the way and there he stood. My father stood in the threshold staring at me in confusion. His hair was unkempt and kind of messy, and his green-gray eyes sparkled with confusion. Then, he suddenly recognised me. He gasped in shock, "Aurora?"

"Dad..." I smiled. He hadn't changed much since I last saw him, but I had definitely changed. Maybe that was why it had taken him so long to recognise me.

"Aurora, you are not supposed to be here," he said, "you are dead."

I knew those words would come sooner or later, but I didn't think it would be the second thing he'd say to me. I shook my head. "No."

"I saw Damon carrying you out the window, Aurora. You and your mother. You were covered in blood and your mother had her blood drained. How are you alive?"

I rolled my eyes at my father. "Are we seriously having this conversation in the middle of a apartment building hallway? Let me in."

My dad blocked the entrance. "You're a vampire."

I raised my eyebrow in amusement. "I'm not a vampire. Just let me in. I'll prove it to you."

My dad stepped out of the way and I entered the apartment without his invitation. I smirked victoriously at him. Glancing around the apartment, I found that he wasn't a tidy person. Books were scattered over the desks, and so were several other papers. There was a bench press in front of the bookshelf, and the kitchen seemed like the only place that was neat and clean. I sat down on his couch and made myself comfortable.

"So, what now, Dad?" I asked, looking being my should at him. He had closed the door and he was now sitting on the bench press. "Just sit there, pretend you don't know me, or what?"

"How are you alive?" he asked me.

"Well... you know that mum was turned by Damon Salvatore. I don't even know why you were calling me Damon earlier when I got here, but whatever. Damon did kill me when he turned Mum. But I had this special ring-" I held up my hand to show him the sapphire ring on my right hand. It wasn't a Gilbert ring, but mum had a witch to charm my ring to possess the same powers as those Gilbert rings. "-that protected me from dying at the hands of supernatural. I was with her when she met Damon, and when she figured out he was a vampire. She made him turn her, and you remembered me back then. I was just as obsessed with vampires as Mum was. She took me with her and she promised that she'd turn me on my ninteenth birthday. But she didn't come back after her last visit here. So one of Mum's old students, Vanessa Monroe became my legal guardian but she was killed last week, so the lawyer said that I had to come here to live with you ... and that brings us to the present. So what did I miss?"

My dad was about to answer when the door opened again. And the person who stepped in was a person I thought I'd never see again. It surprised me just as much as it surprised him.

"What are you doing here?" my dad asked.

The guy just smirked. Guess he didn't change at all. Still that arrogant, annoying, hot vampire. "Oh, looking for a bunny. You're good. For now." He said it like I wasn't even in the room. I thought he'd been missing me like crazy. And then he turned to me. "Aurora. Thought I'd seen the last of you years ago. Look at you. All grown up." He smirked at me and held out his arms for a hug.

"Get over yourself, Damon," I smirked back at him.

"Damon," my father warned my old friend. "Do NOT start hitting on my daughter right now."

"Daughter?" Damon asked with a confused expression on his face as he walked over to my father's kitchen counter. He poured himself a glass of Bourbon. "Aurora is your daughter? I knew her mother was Isobel, but I did not think that you would be her father. _Anyways_, as I was saying, your dad's got himself a girlfriend. A sexy, psycho doctor who vervained me and bloodjacked me."

"What? I mean, when did you even see her?" my dad asked, getting annoyed at Damon. I didn't blame him for being annoyed at Damon. Damon just had that trait that made people easily annoyed at him.

"Who are we talking about?" I cut into their conversation. I looked between Damon and my father.

"Meredith Fell," Damon answered me. "Founding family member, doctor that I accused of killing her ex-boyfriend. Which by the way, very sensitive subject."

"Well, duh," I said at him, rolling my eyes.

"Damon, what the hell are you doing?" my father snapped at him. "What does Aurora have to do with this? She literally just got here five minutes ago."

"Aurora's my friend, Ric," Damon smirked at my father. He turned to me. "And she's just as obsessed with this supernatural crap as your wife was. Why, are you mad at me that I went to talk to your crush and that I'm your daughter's friend?"

"I told you I'll handle this!" my father growled at Damon.

"I proved your theory, diagnosed psycho case. You're welcome," Damon retorted.

"I didn't ask for you to help me."

Damon ignored him. "Aurora, want a tour of Mystic Falls?"

"Sure," I answered. I pretended not to notice my dad's fuming expression right now. It was obvious that he didn't trust me with Damon after how he had 'kidnapped' my mum and me. But if he didn't trust Damon, then why did he even bother to invite him in?

"Aurora, don't get yourself in any trouble with Damon," my father mumbled before I left the apartment.

"I don't count on it, Dad," I said back. "And I'll be back with some father and daughter time. Better not blow it off."

That made a smile come on his face. "Have fun, Rora."

The old nickname sent a warm feeling through me. It was the name that he had called me when I was younger, but stopped when I turned nine.

"Bye, Dad," I smiled warmly at him for the first time today.

* * *

Damon brought me over to a place called the Mystic Grille in downtown Mystic Falls. The place was pretty neat, having everything for a cool hangout place. We were at the bar, and Damon was calling over the bartender for a drink.

"What do you want, Aurora?" Damon asked me after he had ordered a whiskey for himself.

I shrugged. "Anything."

"Fine," Damon smirked at me. "Cut the whiskey. Get two shots of tequila over here."

I glared at Damon. I hit his chest with my elbow, but it barely faltered him. Him being a stupid vampire. The bartender put two shots in front of us.

"Come on, I haven't seen you since you were thirteen. I want to have some fun with you now that you're almost eighteen."

"Damon, what's your definition of 'fun'?" I put 'fun' in air quotes and gave him a questioning look. Usually it meant getting a girl in bed and feeding on her then throwing her away in the morning. And I made a promise that I would not be one of those girls who so stupidly chose to sleep with Damon Salvatore and get their heart broken the next day.

"Well, in this case, getting you drunk and giving you a distraction from life."

"Of course," I scoffed. I picked up my shot and downed it in a quick gulp. I sat the glass back onto the table. "Get another plaything. Ask for more, I will kill you."

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Damon said with thick sarcasm. "Aurora Flemming is going to stake me in front of half the population of Mystic Falls!"

"You're insane," I murmured. "Honestly, I can't even understand how you ended up being my friend instead of someone normal."

"Aurora," Damon smirked at me. "I'm not your only friend. I know that for a fact."

I raised my eyebrow. "Oh? So you've been stalking me. Who is it?"

Damon smirked smugly. "That Original girl that Elena daggered. Rebekah."

"Stalker," I mumbled.

"Don't feel like you're the only one getting stalked. Elena gets her own stalking session too."

"Elena Gilbert?" I asked him. "Since when did you get involved with Kat's look-alike? Don't lie to me."

Damon looked down at his feet. "Since I fell in love with her."

I almost laughed. Damon would fall in love with Kat's doppelgänger. Of course, I should've guessed. He was obsessed with her for 145 years, so why wouldn't he fall for another Kat?

"Don't be ashamed," I smirked, patting his back. "It's Kat Pierce. Of course you'd fall in love with her."

"No, she's nothing like Katherine. She's kinder, less selfish. But she loves Stefan, not me."

"What's it with Stefan getting the girls you love?" I asked, mostly to myself. "I don't see what's so attractive about a brooding guy that eats squirrels."

Damon looked up at me. "Stefan's not like the old Stefan anymore. He's gone all ripper mode."

"Ripper?" I questioned. "Still?"

"Mr. Hybrid himself is in town... wait, still?" Damon muttered. "What do you mean, still?"

"Um, uh, long story," I stammered. "Continue about Mr. Rippah Stefan."

"You will spill about how you know about Stefan in this state,. Klaus and his family are in town. Klaus killed Elena to become a full hybrid which he succeeded with. We're trying to find a way to kill Klaus, and we found four coffins last week. Three containing his siblings. The last one containing the future murderer of Klaus."

"Where are they?" I asked. "Can I see them?"

Damon got up from the bar. I didn't expect him to give in this easily.

"You coming?" I jumped off the stool like an excited child and followed him out of the Grille.

* * *

"So here is where the three coffins are..." Damon had led me to an abandoned house in the middle of the woods. I couldn't see any coffins and I looked at him with a confused look.

"I don't see anything."

Suddenly, I could hear footsteps coming from the other room. A very familiar face came into view in the faint candlelight. Nik, my ex-boyfriend, my lover, my... I don't know. We didn't exactly _break up_, he just left me in Chicago, three weeks ago, promising he'd be back.

"What took you so long?" Nik asked Damon, taking a few steps towards us. "Hiding behind your witchy friends. And in squalor no less."

Instantly, the flames of the candles raged, and Nik crouched to the floor holding his head in pain. I looked down at him, and Damon laughed.

"Insulting a bunch of dead witches, not smart," Damon chuckled. "I made the exact same mistake first time I came in here."

"Well, we all know that the both of you would do something like that," I smirked at both of the vampires.

"The funny thing about witches," Nik growled, "Is, living or dead, they care about their own. A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants... And I have no problem, killing every last one of them, if I don't get my coffins back. As we speak, my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennett line."

"Nik," I smirked at the hybrid. "Somedays, it's a wonder you're still alive." I repeated the exact line his father had said to him a thousand years ago.

He looked up next to Damon and gasped in shock and confusion. "Aurora? What are you doing here?"

"I know you're looking for the coffins. All you need to do is ask the witches," I chuckled. "And you're still in love with me."

Damon looked between us. "And you know each other how?"

"Long story short," I smirked at him. "Ex-boyfriend."

As I said that, the candles died down and Nik got back on his feet. He smirked Damon and me.

"Now," he murmured. "Please, show me the coffins."

A shadow crossed the room, and suddenly the coffins were visible. They were lying in front of us, but there were only three. Didn't Damon say that they found four?

"Here we are," Nik said in satisfaction. Then he looked around. "Where's the fourth?" I saw the anger building up in his face. "Show me!" he bellowed at the dead witches' spirits. Nik's temper always managed to scare me, even now. And the day when he actually calms down it the day that hell freezes over.

"Well, here's the thing," Damon responded. "They can't. It's not here."

"What did you do?" Klaus growled. For a second, I thought that he was going to attack Damon. With Nik, you could almost be sure of his every next movement. I was usually 90% of the time right, knowing him so well.

Surprisingly, it didn't happen. Nik stayed where he was and so did Damon.

"Well, Bonnie gave me the heads-up," Damon explained. "I didn't have enough time to get all four, but I did have time to get one."

"I will tear you, limb from limb," Nik said slowly, making every word sink in. "And only then, when you're a riving mass of blood and flesh, will I rip your heart from your chest." I loved hearing his threats for some reason. Maybe it was because he always threatened every person he came across to hate. Or maybe it was because he almost never carried out his threats, even if he was one hundred percent dripping with anger and annoyance.

"Sorry," Damon smirked. "Same rules apply. You know, leverage and all. I know you want your family back. But something tells me, you want what's in that coffin a lot more."

Nik growled in annoyance. "Never mind you, Damon. I have more interest in why you are here, Aurora."

I smirked at Nik. "It has nothing to do with you. You left me waiting for three weeks, and during those three weeks, Vanessa was killed. Did you have anything to do with that?"

Nik stayed silent. His eyes said everything.

"I knew it. Stefan killed her didn't he, because _you _told him to?"

"Aurora..." Nik said, reaching out.

"Don't touch me. Whatever it is you are going to say, save it," I snapped, "don't even try to explain."

I turned my back on Nik and Damon, flipping my powder-white hair behind me. I walked out of the cottage, leaving both of the vampires gaping at me. I wasn't going to be Damon's. Ever. We were going to be friends and nothing would go past the friendship zone. And I was done with listening to Nik's false apologies, even if some of them were real. When I came back to Mystic Falls, it wasn't just to live with my father.

I was going to be a new person. A new girl, with a new life, with a new parent. I've done so many things that I'd regret, and there was nothing to change that. I could only look to the future, and here I was. This is my home now. And this, is the new me.

* * *

**Okay, this is just the prologue. Kol's coming in in the next chapter, so I'm definitely going to update that soon. But I would love to hear what you have to say about this fic! So REVIEW! It's makes me happy and it also makes you happy because you get to tell me what to fix and how to improve it if you would like! Thank you!**

**Luv you all! XOXOs,**

**~Shevil**

_*I have a FaceBook page now! Its called __**Shevil**__ so if you want the latest updates about my stories that I am currently working on feel free to LIKE it on FB! Also, post anything you want on my page. New story ideas, new characters you want to be in my stories that YOU create, etc. are ABSOLUTELY WELCOME on my page! So 'like' it!*_

_*I also have a Twitter __**ShevilDevil**__ Feel free to follow me!_


	2. Hello

**Hi! Here's the second chapter!  
I hope you like it!  
****Remember to review! I would love to hear what you think and how I could improve it! Thanks!**

**Luv you all! XOXOs,**

**~Shevil**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1-HELLO**_

_"I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide, I don't cry."  
-HELLO by Evanecence_

**AURORA POV**

"Aurora!" my dad almost yelled at me. "Get up!"

I drowsily lifted my head from the couch. I had barely gotten any sleep last night because of our little father/daughter bonding session, and to make it more interesting, my dad had gotten drunk. He had somehow already gotten dressed and was standing above me yelling. I pulled the thin blanket over my head.

"Why?" I whined. "You know I'm not a morning person!"

My dad grabbed the blanket and pulled it off of my tiny body. He folded it up and set it on the coffee table. "Good, you're already dressed. Now get up so you can come over to Elena's house to talk to her."

"Why can't you go alone?" I moaned. "Let me sleep!"

My dad opened his mouth to say something, but I wouldn't stop fussing about my tiredness. I was literally whining and moaning and complaining and mock crying. I usually did this to my mother when she called me up for school, but she was the one who passed the night owl gene over to me.

"Are you always like this?" my dad complained. "Seriously, get up. My head is killing me, and I don't want to argue with you. I'm not leaving you here alone where you can get drunk and invite random vampires in here at your free will."

"Dad!" I protested. "I'm-"

"Aurora," my dad said sternly. "I also want you to meet Elena. Now get up."

I groaned as I dragged myself off of the couch. I caught my reflection in the mirror; I didn't wear any makeup, so nothing was smudged on my face, but my hair was wild. It was always my hair that I had to spend the most time on. It cascaded down to my mid back in light curls, and it would never stay in place. But it was the colour that grabbed most people's attention. It was naturally white, however that was possible. I've never dyed my hair any colour, since my mum never let me do anything crazy, except go on late night vampire hunts with her.

On my way out of the apartment, I grabbed a brush, desperately hoping to smooth out the untamed curls in twenty minutes without a mirror.

By the time we had gotten to Elena's house, I assumed I would make a pretty decent first judgment. I was wearing a black baby tee, and black skinny jeans with a studded belt. I had on leather ankle boots and several bracelets dangled from both my wrists. A silver necklace hung around my neck tucked under my was the last thing anyone needed to see and ask about because I was certain they had seen it before.

My dad just let himself inside the house, and I followed him in. We went straight to the kitchen, where my dad went rummaging through the cabinets, probably looking for some aspirin. Suddenly, I heard footsteps in the hallway, and then the famous Elena Gilbert entered the room.

She looked _exactly _like Katherine. The same skin tone, same eye colour, even about the same height. The only thing different was the hair. Katherine wore her hair down in curls, but Elena had hers straightened. She glanced at my dad, but her gaze lingered on me, trying to figure out where she had seen me before.

I smiled at her. "Hey, I'm Aurora. Alaric's daughter."

She smiled back kindly and approached me, sticking out her hand. "Elena Gilbert."

"Ah, the third Petrova doppelgänger," I smirked. "Finally met."

She tilted her head slightly and realised who she was talking to. A vampire hunter and a vampire's daughter. Of course she would know about the supernatural world. Elena looked at my dad.

"Thought we had aspirin," my dad groaned.

Elena left me by the table and walked to her cabinet while pointing out where the aspirin was to my dad. She noticed an almost empty bottle of Bourbon on the counter. "You're hungover."

"Yeah, sorry about that," my dad apologised while downing the pills. "It was bit of a weird night."

"I told you, you don't have to feel guilty about inviting Meredith over here," she said.

"I know," my dad smiled. "And I thank you for that. But I do feel guilty about whiskey dialling her at two in the AM. And that's not even half the reason why I was that drunk."

"So now you're blaming me as your other half of drunkness?" I scoffed. "No, it was all you."

Elena laughed at the two of us, and then she looked at my dad. "You didn't call Meredith."

"Yes I did," my dad looked down at the table. "You can even ask Aurora."

She changed her glance at me. "Was she cool about it?"

I smiled as I remembered the conversation last night between my father and his 'girlfriend'. She had started to yell at him and then she cooled down, told him to go to sleep like he was a child. "That's for my dad to tell you. It's going to sound more dramatic coming from him."

My dad looked at me. "Since my loving young daughter won't tell us, I'll wait for the aspirin to kick in, and when I remember the conversation, I'll let you know."

We all shared a smile, mine more mischievous and dark than theirs. The doorbell ruined our comfortable silence.

Elena went to get the door but I saw her walk out to greet the person on the porch. I walked out next to her, and in an instant I recognised the person as the town sheriff.

"Sheriff Forbes, hi," Elena greeted.

The sheriff's eyes landed on me and I smiled warmly as my dad walked out. "I'm Aurora Flemming. Alaric's my dad."

The sheriff shook my hand kindly. "Liz Forbes, the town sheriff."

"Is everything okay?" Elena asked, concerned about whatever was going on.

"Aurora, I'm sorry, but-" Sheriff started to say, but my dad cut her off.

"Aurora knows," he told her. "Whatever you say in front of me, it's okay to say in front of her."

"This is an unconventional conversation that we're about to have. So I hope you-" she set her look on me when she said that. "-will back me on this one."

"Of course," I said. The first thing I needed from this woman was trust. And then I could think about how to break it or keep it afterwards.

"I assume you all know that our medical examiner was murdered the night of the the Wickery Bridge fundraiser."

We all nodded. "Brian Walters," my dad announced. "Why?"

"We've been investigating. Someone drove this stake through his heart." Sheriff Forbes held up a plastic bag containing a bloodied stake.

My dad looked at it with a confused expression. He took it from the sheriff's hands and inspected it. "This is one of ours. I mean, this is one of a set from your parents' lake house." He was obviously saying it to Elena, and Elena's face changed as she listened to what my father had to say.

"That's why I'm here. I haven't told anyone but forensics ran it for prints and found only one clean set." She paused as she turned to Elena with almost a sorry look. "Yours."

Elena's eyebrows scrunched together. "What?"

"That's what we have so far. I'm not accusing you of anything,"Sheriff Forbes tried to explain. "But, we'll try to figure out more of this case."

My dad handed back the bagged stake. "Thank you, Sheriff."

I walked back inside, leaving before the Sheriff could say anything else to me. My dad and Elena came in a couple minutes later, probably saying their goodbyes to her.

"So that was who Meredith murdered?" I said, breaking the awkward silence.

"No, no," Elena jumped into explaining. "DAMON thinks that she killed him. Meredith didn't kill him, it's probably Klaus."

"Well, then," I sighed, thinking about it. "That would make sense. Nik would do something like that."

"Nik?" Elena and my dad asked simultaneously. "Since when did you start calling him Nik instead of Klaus?" Elena finished off the question.

"Ex lover," I said calmly. "He tried to kill... people I care about."

"Well, we don't know _everything _about him, do we?" my dad chuckled, trying to release the tension in the air, but it was obvious he wasn't comfortable with the fact that I had a past romantic relationship with the most dangerous person in the world.

"True," Elena agreed. She looked between my dad and me. "So Aurora, when did you get to Mystic Falls?"

"Yesterday," I replied. "I had a run-in with Damon Salvatore, an old friend of mine. Then we went coffin hunting, meeting Nik, and getting pissed at them both."

"Damon?" Elena questioned. "He never talked about you."

"He doesn't reveal much about his past. Especially if their friends," I laughed, mostly to myself. "He likes to appear very solitary and lonely."

"And you know him how?"

"He turned my mother."

"Isobel," Elena said, almost gasping. "You're my half-sister. She was my mother as well."

"W-what?" I stuttered. I had known we were related somehow, since Katherine was my ancestor and because Elena was Katherine's doppelgänger, she would be a descendant of Katherine, therefore related to me. But never in my life had I imagined the doppelgänger as a sister. "She never told me. She never told me that she had any other children. But it would make sense why she never came back after her last visit here."

A shadow passed Elena's eyes. "I'm sorry, Aurora. She's gone. If I knew she had you, I would've asked her not to do it."

"Wait, she killed herself?" I asked, shock and anger and betrayal and sadness rushing into me in one gigantic wave. I felt tears flooding my eyes and blurring my vision.

"I'm so, so sorry, Aurora," Elena whispered. My dad didn't say anything, he just stood there, not knowing what to say. "Klaus compelled her."

I stood up from the table I was sitting at. I walked over to the front door and started to walk out with my back turned to them both. I didn't want them to see my tears, it was the only sign of weakness I had: I cried easily, even when I force myself not to cry in front of people.I felt the presence of my dad behind me.

"Don't. I need sometime by myself," I said, but it sounded more resentful than I meant for it to be. "I'll be back sometime tonight."

I closed the door behind me. The sun was shining brightly, contrasting my current mood. I had the keys to my dad's car, and I already made up my mind to visit my mother's 'grave'. I didn't know where she killed herself, but it would be at her grave that she would rest in peace.

My mother was buried in Grove Hill, only one and a half hour away from Mystic Falls. I could go there, stay for a few hours, hopefully not get attacked and return home safely. I need to process all of this.

How many times was I going to get betrayed in my life? I loved the man that killed my mother. My mother had never told me I had a sister. It was like nothing could be how I wanted it anymore. It was all betrayal, secrets, and lies. And I was tired of it. Ever since I had met Nik and Stefan and Rebekah during the trip to Chicago, this started. The whirlwind of happiness, love, hurt, and heartbreak. If I had never met Nik, then maybe I wouldn't be this angry.

Both of the people who had betrayed me were people who I was close to. Especially my mother. I believed that she would tell me everything from the start. How wrong I was. But seriously, what did I expect? Her just jumping up at the dinner table and revealing her darkest secrets? No,of course not. I was so naïve.

* * *

I knelt in front of my mother's grave. I ran my fingers over the engraved letters in the granite.

_In Loving Memory  
Isobel Flemming  
Jan 18, 1978 - May 4, 2007_

Tears sprung to my eyes. My mother and I used to come here all the time, talking about our current problems, sitting in front of this grave. I've never truly listened to her every word. I thought we would have all the time we had to do that, just sitting and talking. Now, I regretted it. She's gone. Forever.

I laid two pink carnations next to the grave marker. They were always her favourite type of flowers, and just thinking of my mother's likings made my heart ache.

During the seventeen years of my lifetime, I don't ever think that I've ever lived up to my mother's expectations. She had expected me to be strong, smart, and always make the right decisions. I never had that. Any of those traits. I wasn't strong, I broke so easily. I was clever, but not smart, not in the way my mother wanted me to be. I used my knowledge for trickery, not logic. And I could never make the right decisions. My decisions always ended in disaster, if not death and pain.

Just wait till she sees me now. I fell in love with her murderer. She would hate me for that. Not in the usual mother getting mad at daughter momentarily and then forgiving her, but actual hate.

I let the tears fall freely then. They trickled down my cheeks, dripping onto the grass underneath me. I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them tight. I leaned back on the tombstone and sobbed my eyes out, choking out the words I had always wanted to say to her ever since I had left Chicago: "I'm s-s-so sorry, Mother. I c-can't be the way you w-want me to be. I-I just can't."

I repeated it over and over again, trying to have those words disappear from my head forever. They were harsh enough to hurt anyone, especially if those words were directed to yourself. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. I stared at the pinkish clouds in the sky, wondering if my mother was up there somewhere, somewhere where she didn't need to deal with me anymore. Where she was finally free of her disappointment: me.

_Enough crying, Aurora._ I thought angrily to myself. _You're seventeen. You're not a child anymore, and absolutely not one who cries over everything._

I wiped away the tears from my face and got to my feet. Walking the the direction of the exit, I suddenly realised how dark it had become. It was twilight, the time when most inhumane vampires came out to hunt. I had stayed here for a really long time. Damon and my father would definitely be looking for me now. I had left around twelve this afternoon and stayed for more than six hours in Grove Hill. And knowing them both, they would be thinking that a random vampire had killed me by now.

I walked as slowly as I could to the entrance, trying not to trip over anything in the darkness. Thankfully, the exit wasn't hard to find, and I made it back safely back to my dad's loft, where I found the place empty. Oh yeah, I had taken the car so he must still be at Elena's house. I sighed, annoyed.

* * *

I drove to Elena's house, in search of my dad. I knocked a couple times, and on the third knock Elena opened the door.

"Uh, hi," she greeted.

"Hey, my dad's here, right?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Come on in."

I stepped inside her house and gasped in shock. There were bloody handprints on the walls, and footprints on the floor. Elena looked fine, but she still grimaced at the sight of so much blood.

"Oh my god," I took a shaky breath. "What the hell happened?"

"About that..." Elena sighed, kind of guilty looking. "When I came home, we found the house like this and Alaric was dying, so I had to kill him. Don't worry, he was wearing his ring, and so he'll wake up sometime soon. But do you have any idea who might've done this to him?"

I racked my head for suspects. Only one came up. "Niklaus. It's gotta be. He knows Alaric's my dad, and he was mad at me last night for acting like I hated his guts."

"Aurora, that's-" Elena started to say something but her phone rang loudly.

"You better get that," I told her.

"Hello?" she asked, and after a moment, she put it on speaker.

"I looked into it, Elena," the person on the other line said. It was the Sheriff. "Meredith Fell was called into surgery six hours ago. She's been there ever since."

"She has an alibi?" Elena asked.

"Iron-tight in an operating room full of witnesses."

"Then who could it be?" I rolled my eyes at Elena's question.

"It could be Klaus," I cut in. "It's most likely Klaus who did it. And he had reason to do it too."

"I'll keep that in mind, but the attack on Alaric makes the third member on the Founders' Council and we just cleared our prime and only suspect."

"Wait, three?"

Before she could answer, a cough came from upstairs. Elena and I turned our heads to the stairs and she hung up the phone. We ran upstairs and found my phone gasping for air in the bedroom. He was covered in blood, but at least he was breathing and sitting up. I didn't need my father to die like my mother did.

"Are you okay? What the hell happened to you?" I gasped, rushing towards him and grabbing his hand.

"I'm fine, Aurora," my dad said weakly. "I was here all day, and then there was this shadow and then it attacked me. I really don't know what happened, and the next thing I knew I was dead."

"Whoever did this is going to pay," I growled. "Especially if it was Nik who did it."

* * *

**Okay, I lied. Kol didn't come in in this chapter cause t had a lot of writer's block on this chapter for some reason, and I just kind of rushed at the end to get it done. I didn't really want to write this chapter, but I did. I'll probably revise this chapter later, so I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter very much. Anyway, I hope you like some parts of it though.  
****But review so you can tell me what I can improve on and edit to make this chapter better and give me suggestions for the next chapter which is going to be the ball!  
Thank you so much!**

**Luv you all! XOXOs,**

**~Shevil**

*****Follow me on Twitter- ShevilDevil* and *Like my page on FaceBook- ShevilDevil*

THANK YOU SO MUCH!


	3. One More Night

**Here's the next chapter! I felt bad leaving you guys with a bad chapter so I updated this one. Kol is in this one (I promise!) and so are all the other Originals. And you people should know something: I HATE ELIJAH AND STEFAN so that is why I don't mention Elijah much at all and I criticise Stefan A LOT. Just keep that in mind when I write. Sorry to all those Elijah and Stefan fans out there about that.  
****But anyways… PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to hear your comments on this story! Good, bad, anything! PRETTYPLEASE?**

**Luv you all (especially my reviewers XD) XOXOs,**

**~Shevil**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 2 - NOT OVER YOU_**

___"And now i'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_. _So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night._ _And I know I said it a million times_, b_ut i'll only stay with you one more night_. _Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes."  
-ONE MORE NIGHT by Maroon 5_

**AURORA POV**

_Please join the Mikealson Family this evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails, and celebration._

I rolled my eyes at the invitation. Like he thought would ever talk to him again after I found out what he did. I set the invitation down on my bed and looked over at the box beside it. Yeah, he actually had the guts to try and get me to love him again.

I removed the cover and inside, there lay the most beautiful piece of clothing I had ever seen. I picked up the dress and laid it out. The gown was silver silk, strapless, with a black sash around the waist. The skirt of the dress was silvery with black glitter sprinkling the soft fabric. Above it all, the dress looked _very _familiar. I looked back inside the box and found a tiny card at the bottom.

_Yes, I did remember what you wanted most back in Chicago. Now you have no excuse not to show up tonight.  
Love as always, Nik_

I was truly shocked and touched by this. Nik had actually bought me a dress that I desperately wanted to own when I was living in Chicago with Vanessa. He refused to buy it though, since that ripper, Stefan, had told him I was just begging for it to annoy him. Had Nik really went all the way to Chicago to get me this, or did he just compel a designer to make this dress for me? Either way, if Nik thought this dress was going to arouse the last of my god forbid feelings for him, it worked. That stupid, sneaky hybrid.

"This is amazing, Nik," I whispered as if he was standing right there beside me. "Thank you."

I tried it on and it fit perfectly, not to mention I would have all the guys drooling all over me in this dress. I changed out of the dress and returned to wearing my usual jeans and tee.

"Now that was rather pretty, Aurora," a British accent purred behind me.

I turned around to see my ex lover sitting in the armchair. He smirked at me as I threw a pillow at his face.

"Why are you here?" I snapped, although I was half smiling on the inside. "How are you here?"

"Oh, it's not like I saw anything I never saw before," Nik chuckled as I blushed. "Please, continue what you were just doing. Pretend I'm not even here."

"Get out," I hissed.

"You have every right to be mad at me for killing your mother," Nik said slowly. "But I know you still love me."

"You compelled her to kill herself, Nik!" I growled, flinging myself at him without second thought.

I was about to punch his face when he caught me easily and pinned me down on the bed with my wrists above my head. He was hovering over me and it suddenly occurred to me that he was inches away from my lips. My heartbeat quickened and I was certain he heard it very clearly.

"Are you going to fight me now?" Nik smirked victoriously down at me. I remained quiet, but I struggled in his grasp. He slowly lowered his face down to mine, until I felt his lips gently brushing mine. It sent tingles down my spine, and I stopped struggling, losing myself in his long kiss. He didn't move his hands, but he continued kissing me gently and softly. He started trailing kisses down my neck, but he suddenly stopped and looked to the door.

"Nik?" I moaned. I already missed the feeling of his lips on me. "What is it?"

"Your father is coming," he explained, letting go of my wrists and getting off of me. "We'll continue this later. And I expect a dance later, love."

"Wai-" I started, but he was gone before I could say another word.

It was then when I started to process what had just happened. Why the hell was I letting him kiss me like that? And why am I feeling something for him? I needed to get over Nik. Sure, he was amazing, he could get me anything I wanted, give all the pleasure I needed, and help me through situations that I had to get through, but I knew I could never love him back the same way as I did before.

He killed my mother and he tried to kill so many other people I cared about. So the bottom line about this whole thing was: I had feelings left for my mother's killer, and I needed a way to get rid of them before I do something stupid. What a wonderful daughter I was.

My head perked up when I heard the door open and saw my dad walk in. He was holding a duffel bag probably filled with dangerous vampire killing weapons.

"Hey," he greeted as he placed the bag on the counter. He noticed the package on the bed and gestured to it. "Where did that come from?"

"Oh, the Originals are holding a ball," I told him quickly, while handing him the invitation card. "Tonight."

"What's in the box?" my dad asked suspiciously. "Who got it for you?"

"Don't freak out and try to hunt him down," I whispered. "Please."

I took out the folded dress inside the box and spread it out of him to see. Before he could comment, I shoved the notecard from Nik into his hand.

"So you lived in Chicago when Klaus was there?"

"Mm-hm." _And it was where I fell in love with him._

"You know Stefan, then?"

"The ripper dude with the bad hair and weird face?" I asked innocently, as if I didn't just criticise my least favourite person in the world.

"Yes," my dad answered with a roll of his eyes. His eyes were still glued to the invitation and notecard. "I assume that this is from Klaus as well?"

"Probably," I nodded. "So can I go? It would be rude not to show, you know, especially if you were personally invited."

"Just be careful around Klaus," my dad sighed. "You might be his lover, but he doesn't think before he acts. I expect you home by midnight, Aurora. One minute late, I'll ground you."

I laughed. For a second, I felt like I was just a normal girl going to a normal dance, without any supernatural complications in my life. "Fine. I'll be back around 6-ish to change so expect me around then. Bye, Dad!"

I grabbed my purse and walked outside. On my way to the downtown boutique, I got a text from Damon. **Meet me at the Grille. Now.**

What the hell did he want? I had a lot of shopping to do, and I didn't need to be distracted by his bothersome self. But what if it was important, and about the ball this evening? I groaned and decided to meet him at the Grille first and then go shopping.

* * *

"What do you want?" I growled as I sat down on the barstool next to Damon.

"I didn't think you would show," he smirked. "But since you're here, that's great."

"I didn't come here to be annoyed by you," I murmured. "If that's all you're going to do, then I'll be on my way."

"I need you to come to the ball with me tonight," Damon said as he grabbed my wrist before I could hop down from the stool and walk away.

"Sorry, but no," I pulled my arm away from his grasp.

"Aurora," Damon warned, "don't be like that. Just be my date to the ball tonight. I can't go alone." He was practically begging at the end.

"Why can't you go with Elena?" I asked. "She got invited, didn't she?"

"She's not going," Damon groaned, "I made sure of that. I'm not going to let her walk into a lion's den and get herself killed tonight."

"I'm not going with you, Damon," I said firmly. "Besides, I already have plans with someone else."

"Don't tell me that your boyfriend is Klaus," Damon rolled his eyes.

"Well, he is."

"Why do you like him so much?" Damon complained. "Is it because he's a big bad hybrid who's sexy and dangerous? You don't think I could be like that, minus the hybrid part?"

"Well, yeah, but I see you as my best friend, nothing more. I'll see you tonight, Damon."

As I walked out of the Grille, I saw Elena talking with a blonde girl who looked like someone Rebekah would be BFFS with, but I had already claimed that title. Standing between my half-sister and the blonde was another blonde, one that I knew very well. Rebekah.

I stopped for a moment, since Elena and her friend were looking shocked when Rebekah made her way towards a boy in the back who looked like he worked here. She was handing him an invitation, probably for the ball. She turned to exit, and she noticed me standing next to the doors.

If we weren't in a public place, she would've shrieked louder than a fire siren and used her vampire speed to rush over to me and her vampire strength to hug me and break every bone in my body. But since we were, a smile crossed her face and she slowly strolled towards me as I stepped out of the building. I leaned against the brick wall, waiting for her to come outside.

"Aurora!" she squealed and embraced me. I laughed and hugged my vampire friend back. "Why didn't you call me saying you were coming?"

"I was caught up in... Personal stuff," I let go of her and stepped back. I searched for the right words to use and not to have her thinking that I was in bed with her brother as soon as I arrived, but I didn't succeed.

"Does 'personal stuff' involve a bed and Nik?" Rebekah asked, smirking at me.

"Well, if you count this morning then yes, but no clothes went flying. I was coffin hunting, then I was at my mom's grave and then my dad had to go to the hospital and I had to be part of a crime solving team and a whole bunch of other crazy supernatural shit going on around town."

"My brother is still crazy about you," she told me, "but he's trying to find a replacement for you in case if you leave him."

I rolled my eyes. "Are you serious? Who?"

"Caroline, the girl who the doppelgänger was talking to back there."

"The blonde? Fair enough, though I don't see anything special about her."

"There isn't, except for the fact that she looks almost exactly like me. Have I mentioned she's a vampire in love with a werewolf?"

"Based on what you're telling me now, she's insane if she's keeping a wolf in her bed."

"Come to the ball tonight and I'll show you all her past boyfriends. She's rather slutty as well."

"You really hate this girl, don't you?"

"I hate Elena for literally stabbing me in the back and Caroline's her best friend. If she dies, Elena suffers, although I would much rather prefer to kill Elena myself. Nik won't let me."

I checked the time on my phone. "I'll find you later at the ball, okay? I really have to go if I want to get some accessories for the dress Nik got me."

"Bye, Aurora," Rebekah waved as I drove away from the parking lot.

I just loved that girl. Rebekah was like a sister to me, the sister I never had. It was too early to call Elena my sister just yet. She could be full of herself, like Katherine was, making me dislike her greatly, because I could only handle one Katherine friend for now. Or she could be selfless and caring, which would get me annoyed but at least she could keep me safe.

* * *

"Hello, Damon, Mayor Lockwood," I greeted them both as I approached them.

"You must be Alaric's daughter," the mayor smiled at me. "Damon was telling me all about you."

I glared at Damon. I was about to say something mean and witty to him but someone came up to us before any words could escape my mouth. A young man had approached us and he was definitely one of the hottest guys I've ever seen before. He looked like a younger version of Elijah, my least favourite Original.

"Mayor Lockwood," he smiled. "We haven't formally met. Kol Mikealson. As your lively town embraces us, just as much as we plan to embrace it." He raised her hand to his lips. "Aurora, my brother's talking nonstop about you, it's a pleasure to finally meet the girl that he's crazy in love with." He gently kissed my hand as well, and I blushed ever so slightly when he did that.

"Damon Salvatore," Damon extended his hand out to Kol. He tilted his head to one side. "Have we met?"

Kol chuckled, but it seemed as though he recognised Damon. "I've met a lot of people, and you don't particularly stand out." He flashed me a smile that would've made Nik jealous, then he walked away.

I laughed at Damon's confused face, and then I turned to the the front door. There stood Elena, looking as beautiful as ever. Damon's expression turned from confused to slightly pissed to pure awe.

"Excuse me," Damon said to both me and Carol. He probably went to go scold Elena and I went off to find Rebekah.

I found her at one of the tables talking with the boy from the Grille.

"Hello, Rebekah," I smiled at both of them.

"Hi."

"Hey," the boy said. "I'm Matt Donovan."

"Aurora Flemming," I said, shaking his hand. "Did Bekah invite you?"

"Yeah, it's a great party."

"Aurora, Nik was looking for you earlier," Rebekah told me with a wink. "Last I saw him, he was in the back with a glass of champagne."

I left in search for my date for the night and saw him move towards the blonde, Caroline.

"Good evening," I heard Nik say to her.

Caroline's face became annoyed. "I need a drink." She walked away from him in my direction, and I brushed past her to get to Nik.

"So that would be your replacement for me if I leave you for some reason?" I scoffed when I came beside him. "You could do so much better."

"Well, she's not as good as you..." Nik said, taking my hand.

I smiled. "You look sexier than you usually do tonight."

Nik smirked smugly. "Does that give me a free pass to the bed tonight?"

"We'll see," I said, leaning closer to his lips but not actually kissing him. "If you can be a good little hybrid for the night, I'll think about it."

"You're a tease, you know that?"

"Of course I do," I laughed. "It's one of the reasons why you're 'crazy in love' with me."

I stepped back from him. "Your no-fun brother is about to start his speech about the dance. You should get up on those stairs before they see you're missing."

He planted a quick kiss on my cheek and I could see him ascend the staircase, standing next to Elijah and Kol.

"Uh, if everyone could gather, please," Elijah started to talk. Just his voice alone could annoy the shit out of me. Especially if it was one of those long, mature speeches about me and my safety around Nik. A man about thirty years old joined the rest of the Original Family on the staircase and Elijah continued to talk, though I'd rather him shut up now and let one of his other brothers talk. "Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

The Originals parted, and I set my sight on Nik, who I made a beeline to get to, but I was blocked. I looked up to see his brother Kol standing in front of me. He was several inches taller than me, about 6'1 in height. And me, being only 5'4 in 3-inch heels, I had to look up to look directly in his eyes.

"Hello again, Aurora," he smirked. I looked around for Nik, but I couldn't find him anywhere. He extended his hand to me. "May I have this dance?"

I smiled and reluctantly took his hand. "Of course."

He led me to the ballroom where the dancing couples split into two parallel lines. Damon and Elena were the couple in front of us, and I could hear them talking softly.

"So, Kol," I turned my head to look at him. "How come I've never seen you around town?"

"I was dead," Kol growled lowly and quietly. "For over a century because of my lovely brother."

We danced around in the ballroom and I caught a quick glimpse of Nik and Caroline dancing. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Are you jealous of Nik's replacement for you?" Kol whispered, making sure Nik didn't overhear.

"What? No," I said immediately. "I'm not jealous of Barbie over there. But it sure seems like you're jealous of Nik."

"It's been a long time since my brother settled for a human," Kol muttered, ignoring my comment. "The last time he settled, it didn't go too well. The little human turned out to be a vampire hunter and tried to kill him." He laughed a bit after he said that, and I joined in after a moment.

Kol twirled me into somebody else's arms.

"Hello, Aurora," he said. "I see you are back in town with your father."

I suppressed a groan of annoyance. "Elijah. Nice to see you again."

I ignored the rest of Elijah's talking and soon, I was in the arms of Damon.

"I thought you said Elena wasn't coming," I smirked at him.

"Well, Elena is going to get herself killed tonight and she obviously doesn't have a clue about what she's doing," Damon growled.

"What is she about to do?"

"Esther wants to speak to her. Alone." Damon looked around the room and didn't find her.

"Go find Elena, Damon," I said. "I'll be fine."

Damon left me by the entrance of the ballroom. I was about to follow him when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I sighed.

"Hi," I murmured. "No offence, but I'm getting bored."

"I offered tonight-" Nik started, but I knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Yes, you did," I rolled my eyes. "I told you I'd think about it if you keep out of trouble."

He led me back to the main room where most of people were. "You've changed. Back then you used to jump on me whenever you got the chance."

"Oh, but that was when you were a good vampire werewolf person and I didn't know that you tried to kill Damon and my mother. And I didn't meet your cute little brother Kol because you daggered him for a century."

"I didn't know you were into troublemakers, Aurora," Nik said with a smirk. "Since I try to not get involved with bad things."

"You're a bad boy, Nik," I smirked back. "You lie, you kill people, you turn werewolves into freaky hybrids to create your little servant army. And best of all, you're the alpha male and you order them around. That's probably why I like you so much even I'm probably not supposed to."

"Well, I can't help that I'm the first hybrid and that I want to make more like me," Nik chuckled. "But still, I didn't know you would go for someone like Kol. He's a psychopath."

"A bigger one than you?" I teased.

"Yes. He kills people and he loves to break rules, and yada yada yada, more bad things. Face it, he's worse than me."

"It's a miracle. We've found somebody who's crazier than you," I laughed.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," a female voice said from the staircase. I turned my attention to a middle aged lady speaking.

Nik took two glasses of champagne from a waiter passing by and handing one to me as he said, "That's my mother up there." I nodded.

"Waiters are coming around with champange. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

I raised my glass along with Nik, and drank a tiny sip from it. Nik followed my example and sighed.

"Excuse me, Aurora," Nik said, "I have to go find Caroline for a minute. I'll see you later."

I watched him make his way through the crowd, but I couldn't see Caroline anywhere. Why Nik chose _her _as his replacement for me, I would never know. The crowd parted, most of the people leaving the party, but some stayed to talk to the woman who was talking on the stairs. I went to find Elena to ask her what Esther had said to her. I found her talking with Elijah, so I instantly backed away from them. It wasn't that I disliked Elijah - well, maybe I did a little - it was just that he always tried to be the peacemaker of everything.

* * *

Nik had lead Caroline to his private art collections. I especially loved this one, but I had seen it in Chicago last time. There were paintings hanging on the walls, and there were sketches on the table. The one on the easel specifically caught my eye. It looked like a drawing of _me._ I was wearing the dress I was currently wearing and I had my hair spread out around me. I stared at it, but I listened in on their conversation.

"I'll take you. Wherever you want. Rome, Paris. Tokyo?" Nik suggested, using his charm on her.

They both laughed, and I felt jealousy boil up in me. It wasn't like I wanted to have feelings for Nik. They were just leftover feelings from when we were together. Hell, I don't even know if we're together or not right now. I needed to get rid of these feelings.

"It must be really nice to just snap your fingers and get whatever you want," Caroline laughed. "Is that why you collect hybrids? Your little servant army to take you places and bring you things?"

"You're making assumptions."

"Then why do you need Tyler? Stop controlling him. Give him his life back."

"You know, this has been a fun evening, but I think it's time for you to leave."

"I get it. Your father didn't love you so you don't think anyone else will either. And that's why you compel people, or sire them, or try to buy them off-" Caroline threw the bracelet onto the table. "-but that's not how it works. You don't connect with people, because you don't even try to understand them."

I took a glance at Nik, who looked upset, and Caroline just left him standing there. Once I made sure Caroline was gone, I stepped out of the shadows from behind a large box. Nik looked surprised to see me, but the hurt was still in his eyes,

"I guess you heard everything," Nik said softly, looking down at his feet. "About the compelling and siring stuff that she said?"

"Nope, I heard everything from Tokyo and on. She's a small town girl, Nik. She doesn't know about the real world."

Nik picked up his head to stare at me. "You're right," he said after a long pause with a slight scoff. "I could bring her anywhere in the world and she'll still think I'm a crazy, insane hybrid dick."

"Let's face it, Nik," I said, turning my attention to the painting of the pond in front of the desk. "Caroline was right about you. What she said at the end. I thought I changed you from that."

Nik took a step closer to me. "You did." He was about to kiss me when a loud crash interrupted him.

We ran outside to see what the commotion was all about, and once outside, Damon was standing next to a limp body. It took me a second to realise it was Kol who had gotten his neck snapped by Damon.

"Far be it for me to cause a problem," Damon said, directing it towards Elena. Damon walked away carrying arrogance, just like always.

Elijah picked up the body of his younger brother and the Original Family and I want back inside, leaving two people outside: Elena and the ripper Stefan. Nik pulled me into a hallway as soon as we reentered the house, and pushed me against the wall.

"So, now you see what a lunatic Kol can be," Nik smirked. "He got his neck broken not even a day after being out of his box."

"What are you saying?"

"Did I play the good guy role good enough for you tonight?"

I smiled. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled his head closer. I kissed him on the lips, hard. The stubble on his face scratched at my cheeks and chin, but the only thing I was aware of was his lips. And Nik wasn't that bad of a kisser. He picked me up into his arms and took me up to his bedroom. I smirked when he threw me on the bed and started to undress me.

I had forgotten about those times we'd shared away from Stefan, just the two of us in his room making out, sometimes going further. I had a feeling that tonight was one of the nights we went all the way, but it would be the last. I _couldn't _be feeling something for him. I just couldn't. I loved him, I truly did, but I needed to get on with my life. He was a killer, an abomination to nature, everything.

What scared me the most was that everyone in this town who knew about the existence of supernatural was trying to kill Nik. And if they succeeded when I still love him, I'm going to be broken and shattered from the inside out. Those feelings for him needed to go away sometime soon. And it wasn't going to go away on its own.

Everything I was feeling for Klaus needed to go away as soon as possible. I had to have those feelings disappear. And I would do whatever it takes to lose them. No matter what.

**(PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE! XD)**

* * *

**OMFG! More than 5000 words in this chapter! I feel so proud of myself! As I said, Kol did come in which should make all of you happy, and it was kind of a surprise for me as well when I made Aurora sleep with Klaus in the end of this chapter. Don't worry, the story is NOT going to end soon, so don't be upset! It's obvious Kol is going to be the one who takes away her feelings for Klaus since this story is a Kol/OC story, but I haven't decided what I should have Kol do to Aurora. SO I AM GOING TO BE NICE AND LET YOU DECIDE!  
****Just leave a review saying who you want Kol to do and I'll take it into consideration! BTW people, I am NOT updating until I get at least 4 reviews. I got 8 reviews on the first chapter, I think half the number of that on this chapter wouldn't be so hard. I understand why nobody really reviews my last chap since I knew that one was a bad, suckish chapter but this one is better. I PROMISE!  
****Thank you so much!**

**Luv you all! (Especially my reviewers XD) XOXOs,**

**~Shevil**

_Follow me on Twitter - ShevilDevil_

_Like me on FaceBook - Shevil_


	4. Shake It Out

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter, but I feel like this chapter was a bit short. It a long time though, since I was stuck in a VEGAS hotel with NO WI-FI for a week! But I'm back at home in lovely UK so no more internet torture! Anyways, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Luv you guys! XOXOs,**

**~Shevil**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3 - SHAKE IT OUT**_

_Our love is pastured such a mournful sound. Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground. So I like to keep my issues strong. But it's always darkest before the dawn."  
-SHAKE IT OUT by Florence + The Machine_

**AURORA POV**

"Hey, Dad!" I called when I walked through the door. I tried to sound natural, since I had lied to him over the phone an hour ago. He had called asking me where I had been all night and I told him that I was with Rebekah. Obviously that wasn't true, and if my dad found out that I wasn't with her, I would be in huge trouble.

I didn't see him anywhere in the loft, and I checked the time on my phone. 3:38. I rolled my eyes. Had I seriously spent five hours in bed with Nik after I woke up? This was exactly what I was talking about. It was like every time he touched me or kissed me, the feelings for him magnified. I sighed as I threw my phone onto the table and started to walk to the bathroom to take a long bath. Now I was repeating my old routine after a night with Nik. I would take a bath with him, long enough for him to yell at me to get out of the bathroom. Then, he would take me out to meet Stefan and then they'd be off doing their confidential vampire killing stuff. My train of thought was severed by the loud annoying ring of my phone.

I groaned and ran to silence it. I groaned once again when I saw the caller was Damon.

"What?" I demanded.

"Oooh," I heard Damon over the phone. I could practically see him smirking right now. "Somebody's grouchy."

"Shut up, Damon."

"Hey, be nice. By the way, your dad is pissed at you for not coming home last night. What were you doing anyway?"

"None of your business."

"Can't share the juicy details with your best friend?"

"Good-" I started to hang up on him, but he cut me off before I could press the button.

"Okay, okay," Damon said, "I didn't call you to annoy you. I wanted to know if you knew where Elena was."

"I don't. Ask Stefan, or Rebekah, or Nik. I barely know her."

"As her sister, you should really pay more attention to her doings, Aurora."

"That's not my biggest problem at the moment. I have other things to deal with."

"Like what?"

"Like getting my feelings for Nik to disappear. Unless you can assist me with that, you can leave me alone until you learn how to be less bothersome."

Damon went silent on the other end. He was silent for so long the I thought he had hung up so he could forget about helping me. "Did you try compulsion?"

"What?"

"Have a vampire compel you, and then you'd be all set," Damon explained with a hint of proudness in his voice. "Say thank you and give me a hug."

"That's not exactly what I had in mind, but it's not bad," I smiled.

"Can-"

"No, you can't do it," I growled. "You're probably going to add 'and fall in love with me instead' at the end. Besides, your compulsion isn't strong enough to hold. It wears off, you know. I'll ask one of the Originals to do it for me."

"Yeah, so smart," Damon protested. "Don't trust your best friend, but trust the most dangerous family in the world."

"That's what I'm going to do. Thank you for the idea, though. Bye." I hung up before he could complain some more.

I put my phone on silent, stepped out of the living room and into the shower. The warm water ran over my almost porcelain skin and the bite marks on my neck and thighs. I was still sore from how rough Nik was with me last night. If there was one thing I would miss the most from him, it would be the sex we've had together. He knew that I preferred it rough and he knew exactly where I liked to be bitten. Thinking about him made my mind drift off to the compulsion my dad had suggested. It had to be one of the Originals. Their compulsion was the strongest, up until they was killed, either temporarily or permanently. Rebekah would never do it, she thought me and Nik were the cutest couple on the planet. I would never let Elijah anywhere near me (he annoyed me that much), and besides, he gets killed every other week by my dad. That left Kol and the oldest Original. I didn't even know what his name was or where he was so I could forget about that one. Kol was the only one who would actually do it if I asked.

I could tell that he liked me, from last night at the ball. But knowing how arrogant vampires could be, he would definitely ask for something in return. Probably getting me into bed with him or something like that. I could worry about that later. It would be better if it was today that I found him, but there was always a tomorrow.

* * *

At the Grille, I found my dad at the bar with a woman who was probably Meredith the serial killer according to Damon. And next to them were the two who I needed to see today. Perfect. My dad didn't notice me and neither did Nik or Kol. I saw Caroline walk into the Grille and she exchanged looks with my dad. He didn't seem to notice me at all, which was a great thing.

I wouldn't have to deal with him yelling at me until tonight. I made a a beeline to the pool tables, hoping my dad wouldn't notice me until later. As I was concentrating to hit the first ball, I felt a prescence behind me. I turned around to find Kol standing in front of me. I lifted the corner of my mouth to a slight smirk, but didn't say anything.

"A woman of your caliber ought to choose more suitable company," he said, smirking back at me.

I tilted my head to one side. "Does that mean my father, Damon, your sister, or Nik?" I proceeded to hit the ball, and the triangular figure formed by the other ten balls dissipated onto the table.

"How about Damon?" he replied smoothly.

"Get lost, Kol," I growled. He was starting to irritate me.

"And why would I do that? I like pretty little things with sharp tongues." He smirked at me backing me up into the brick wall.

I smirked. "Good for me that's not the only sharp thing I've got." This was going to be easier than I thought. He was obviously trying to flirt with me, he would compel me in a second. But it would be fun to mess with him first. Messing with guys was one of my many talents. Kol reached up to touch my cheek and I dug my sharpened nails into his hand. He yanked his hand away, leaving the tips of the nails on my right hand bloodied.

"You were so much more fun last night," Kol complained.

"That's too bad for you," I growled. "Now you see what I can do, though I am human. Don't mess with me right now."

"I'm pretty sure she told you to get lost," my dad approached us, looking very pissed at both Kol and me.

"I'm pretty sure I don't care," Kol said, not turning to face my dad.

My dad grabbed Kol by the shoulder, pulled him away from me and stabbed him with a silver dagger. Kol turned grey and fell to the ground where my dad caught him before he hit the floor. "Aurora, you have some serious explaining to do."

I laughed nervously. "Yeah."

I helped my dad drag him outside into the alley, where Damon and Stefan were waiting. Damon stared at me with a confused expression as my dad shoved Kol at him. "Here, grab him!"

"I thought your sexy, psycho doctor was supposed to be the distraction for Kol," Damon said to my dad. "What's your hot daughter doing here? Nice job by the way, Aurora."

I was about to respond when I saw Nik appear before Damon and Stefan. He pulled the dagger out of Kol's chest, and threw my dad against the brick wall. This was exactly how I could find so many reasons why I could hate Nik. Throwing my dad into a wall just added one more thing to that list. Stefan tried to attack him, but Nik effortlessly snapped his neck. Nik turned to Damon next.

"I should've killed you months ago," Nik growled dangerously. My heart did that stupid jumpy thing whenever he used that tone, including now. "Aurora wouldn't let me."

"Go ahead," Damon dared him. "Kill me in front of Aurora. It's going to give her more reason to hate you and it's not going to stop Esther from killing you."

"What did you say about my mother and my girlfriend?"

"Didn't know I was friends with mummy and your lover? Aurora, your mother, and I, we have a lot in common. They both hate you just as much as I do."

Nik lunged at Damon, and he would've done a ton of damage if Elijah hadn't appeared on the top of the building. I don't think I've ever known I time when I've been happier to see his face. "Leave him!" he ordered. "We still need them, Niklaus."

Nik backed down and turned his glare at his brother. "What did our mother do? What did she do, Elijah?"

Elijah jumped down and faced Damon with a phone in his hand. "Tell me where the witches are, or I'll tell my sister to kill Elena right now."

"You told us we had until nine."

"I'm sure Rebekah would like to start her work early."

"I don't know," Damon groaned. "Check the abandoned witch house." Before Elijah could say anything else, Damon sped away as quickly as he could, leaving me in the alley with Nik, Elijah, and Kol, who was gasping for air on the ground.

"Bring Aurora," Elijah ordered. "We don't know where she'd go running if we leave her here alone."

Kol stayed where he was, but Nik grabbed my wrist a bit rougher than I had expected him to. He dragged my along with him and he picked me up into his arms when he blurred along to the streets with his brothers into the woods. He dropped me behind a tree.

"Stay here," Nik growled.

l watched the three brothers approach a circle created with salt and five torches around it like the three musketeers. Inside the circle was the woman from last night, and the oldest Original. He held onto his mother's hand, protecting her from his other brothers. Kol, the tallest one, circled them. He stepped closer, and the flames from the torches raged.

"That's lovely," Kol sneered as he stepped back from the salt. "We're stuck out here, while the favourite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn." So that was his name. Finn.

"Be quiet, Kol," their mother Esther said impatiently. "Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine."

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity," Elijah said.

"My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago," Esther answered, keeping her face emotionless.

"Enough," Nik said with a flat and bored tone. "All this talk is boring me. End this now, Mother, or I'll send you back to hell."

Esther sighed. "For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time." The three brothers fell silent, and Esther began chanting in Latin. The flames danced along to her words and Finn stood by, making sure nothing happened to his mother. Suddenly, Esther stopped her chanting, and she paused. The torches' flames flared out and I could've sworn the ground shook when they did. "No! Sisters! Do not abandon me!"

When the flames died down, the circle was empty. Kol took a cautious step into the circle and growled. I stepped out from behind the tree and walked towards the three Originals. Nik disappeared before I reached them, and Elijah stepped back into the woods. Good. I needed to talk to Kol alone anyways.

"Hello, love," Kol smirked at me as if nothing had happened. "Come to apologise for earlier?"

"To your disappointment, no," I shook my head. "I'm not apologising for digging my nails into your hand and I'm certainly not apologising for the fact that you were killed by my dad. I had no idea what he and Damon were up to."

Kol chuckled. "You really have attitude, Aurora. And you do realise that you have to say sorry sometime later, right?"

"No, I don't. So, I was wondering if you could do something for me. Something you can do and keep secret from Nik."

Kol smiled darkly. "What do you want for me that you can't get from my brother?"

I beckoned for him to come closer. "I need you to compel me to forget about my feelings for him."

Kol stumbled back in slight shock. "Why would you want that and why would you ask _me _to do it?"

"I've kinda picked up that you liked me, and I would prefer an Original to do it since their compulsion is stronger, and no other Original would do it for me," I explained. "Nik, well, obviously he's immediately out of the picture. Rebekah thinks we're the cutest couple ever, so she definitely wouldn't do it. Elijah annoys the hell out of me, and I don't even know Finn."

"You know what?" he asked me with a smirk again. "I do like you. Even though you are mortal. I'll do it for you, but I want something in return."

"Well, what do you want?" I asked cooly, placing a hand on my hip.

"I want you to leave town with me," Kol announced.

"_What?_" I almost yelled. "You want me to _what_?"

"I want you to leave town with me," he repeated calmly.

"I am not leaving with you," I exclaimed loudly, knowing no one would hear me in the deep woods. "I don't even know you!"

"After I compel you, we'll have a long road trip and we can have some road trip bonding then," he insisted. "I know you want this badly, Aurora."

"Please, anything but that," I pleaded.

"I could make you my little plaything-"

"Okay, fine. Where are you kidnapping me?"

"Anywhere you want?" Kol suggested.

"Paris?"

"In the United States, I meant," Kol stopped me.

"Promise?" I asked innocently, knowing exactly what I had in mind.

"Yes, I promise." Kol rolled his eyes.

"Can we go to Vegas?" I smirked.

"The casino city?" he stomped his foot childishly.

"You promised! So compel me and we'll be on our way to Vegas."

He sighed. "Fine."

* * *

An hour later, Kol did compel me to forget about any remaining feelings for Nik and forced me to get packed. He was standing outside the apartment door since I didn't trust him enough in my house.

"Can you hurry up or invite me in?" Kol yelled. "I'm not a patient person."

"No shit," I called back. "I'm almost done! Wait out there." Half an hour later, I walked out with a small suitcase and left it at Kol's feet. "Here. Help me carry it and I'll lead you to the car."

"You're kidding, right? I'm not taking you shopping!"

I ignored him and continued walking down the hallway. "Are you coming?"

He suddenly appeared next to me, pulling my suitcase next to him. I led him the parking garage and he frowned at the sight of my car. Of course he'd be picky about a car as well. Did he even know how to drive? I opened up the trunk, and Kol curiously peeked inside it. He started to take out the large black duffel bag, but I stopped him.

"Leave that there," I barked, grabbing it from him. The bag was filled with emergency weapons in case someone attacked me. And I was a popular victim among not only vampires, but also werewolves and humans.

"What's in that bag?" Kol demanded to know.

"You really want to know?"

Kol nodded.

"Turn around." Kol did as I said and I slowly unzipped my bag. I picked up the first weapon I laid my eyes on, which was a six-inch silver dagger and stabbed Kol in the lower back. I knew he would definitely survive. He just needed a little punishment for asking me to leave town.

"Ow!" he cried. "What the bloody hell was that for!"

"You asked me to show you," I retorted, pulling out the knife. "Usually showing means demonstrating, and I demonstrated how to use a knife against somebody." I left him speechless as he quietly loaded in my suitcase. I watched him while I twirled my knife in my hand. I took out my keys to the car, but Kol snatched them from me before I could even take a step towards the driver's seat. "Kol! Give them back!"

He held them above his head so I couldn't reach them. Why did he have to be so tall? I gave up trying to get my keys back, and grabbed Kol's shirt. I stabbed him again in the stomach, making him groan and drop the keys.

"Would you stop doing that? It hurts, you know, even to an Original," Kol growled, his face changing ever so slightly. "Why can't you let me drive?"

I pretended to think about it. "A. You probably have never seen a car before this week, B. I don't trust you with my car, C. You could be kidnapping me to some random place, and D. my car is an antique. Did I give you enough reason why can't drive _my _car?"

"No." His smirk returned on his face, and he was waggling his eyebrows at me.

"Deal with it," I snorted and started the engine. Kol got in the passenger side. Were all vampire males this unreasonable? Just because they were going to be hot and sexy until they died didn't mean that they could just force themselves upon any girl they want. Especially this one.

If Kol wanted to play with me, then I'll play his little games with him. But if he really wanted my heart in the end, I won't be playing _his _games. He'll be playing _mine._

* * *

**So I hope this chapter wasn't too bad and crappy. Yeah, Kol and Aurora are going to Vegas. Then they're going to meet Jeremy and blah blah blah.  
I really hope you like it, and review. PLEASE! A****nd should I have a different POV for the next chapter?**

**Let's say... at least 5 reviews for next chapter?**

**Thanks for reading! 333**

**Luv you all! XOXOs,**

**~Shevil**

*Follow me on Twitter - ShevilDevil* and *Like my page on FaceBook - Page Name = Shevill*


	5. Secrets

**So I felt like doing some Klaus POVs in this chapter! :) I'm going to TRY and make it so it has some kind of significance to the later chapters, but just for this chapter, it's just to take up the space cause I had some writers' block writing Kol and Aurora's road trip. There's no song at the beginning of this chapter like I usually put it, but instead I tied he song lyrics into the story. The song is called 'SECRETS' by OneRepublic, btw. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

**Luv you all! XOXOs,**

**~Shevil**

*PLEASE follow me on Twitter - ShevilDevil* and *Like my Facebook Page - Shevil*

* * *

**KLAUS POV**

I stood by the fireplace, my sketchbook of drawings of Caroline in my hands. She was obviously never going to love me the way Aurora did. And in truth, I did love Aurora. She was beautiful, sexy, helpful, and, well, everything a man could hope for in a woman. But what Damon had said about her tonight not only enraged me, it also worried me. Did Aurora really hate me for I did to her mother? I pushed those thoughts away as I tossed another Caroline drawing into the fireplace.

"Nik," I heard my name being called behind me. Either Aurora or Rebekah, I just had a fifty-fifty chance on who.

"Aurora?" I guessed while I turned around. It was Rebekah. "I thought you'd have gone by now. Elijah's leaving, Kol's fled. Esther and Finn's gone too."

"I hated you when I learned you killed our mother," Rebekah said, approaching me. "But I realise now that after a thousand years together as a family, you're the only one who never left me."

I chuckled. "I would say I'll be your pair, but that's for Aurora to hear."

"There's something I need to show you and tell you," Rebekah said with a frown. "Which one first?"

"I'll care for the show then tell."

Rebekah took out her phone and showed me a video of Elena. I playfully rolled my eyes at my little sister.

"Come to brag about your skills as a tormentor?" I teased.

"Look at the images on the wall behind Elena. The Natives told the story of our family history, look at the images on the far wall."

I took the phone from Rebekah and was a bit confused at what she wanted to show me.

"What is it?"

"The native worshipping at the great white oak tree," Rebekah explained.

"And?" I retorted. "We burned that tree to the ground."

"Look at the markings that precede it. That's the native calendar." I looked into the screen of the phone, shocked by what I saw. "A white oak tree, 300 years after we fled back to the Old World. There must have been a sapling, a new tree to replace the old. That tree could kill us. It's not over, Nik."

I sighed heavily. "And what did you want to tell me? I hope that is better than the show."

Rebekah swallowed. "Aurora. She..." She trailed off, uncertain about how she should put her words.

"What did she do?" I demanded, a bit pissed off now.

"S-she's missing. No one knows where she is."

"Aurora's what?!"

* * *

**AURORA POV**

"Kol, shut up!" I exclaimed for the millionth time in that one hour. Kol was begging if he could drive now, and I was starting to get really annoyed at him. "I'm not letting you take my car for a joyride."

"Meanie," he huffed and crossed his lightly muscled arms over his chest.

"You're over a thousand years old. Get over it and act like your age." I risked a quick glance at him. "How old are you anyways?"

"I'm..." He counted on his fingers, making me laugh a little bit. "I was eighteen when my little brother Henrik died because of Niklaus, and a year after that was when my mother turned us in vampires. So, nineteen, I guess?"

"Aw, you're too old to remember your own age," I teased. "What do you mean by 'I guess'? Don't vampires have like a perfect memory?"

"When my mother turned us, it was only days before my twentieth birthday. I honestly don't know if I should count that as my twentieth, since I'm not getting any older now. How old do I look to you?"

"You could pass for around twenty-two, twenty-one ish," said without looking at him at all. "But in my books you're an immature old person who acts like he's five years old."

"If you live up to my age, you'll understand why I'm so childish. No one's ever been able to control me."

"So what? You throw tantrums and get mad at pointless things and you play with toys?"

"Mm, only difference is that my toys are alive, not made of plastic," Kol chuckled. "Except you're too dangerous to be treated like a toy."

I smirked. "Good. You know when to back down when you need to."

I drove for another couple of miles before stopping at a rest area to go to the bathroom. I seriously had to pee, and I was tired, but Kol wouldn't let me stop for a break. I parked the car, and ran out of the car. But I had forgotten something important, something that would mean I had given into Kol. I had forgotten the keys in the ignition.

It was only when I walked out when I realised it. Apparently Kol actually knew how to drive. My car was by the sidewalk, on and waiting for me. That was definitely _not _where I had parked it. I stormed over and climbed in.

"Get out of the driver's seat," I muttered through gritted teeth.

"What if I say no?" Kol taunted, starting to drive. "Oh well, I'm already on highway, so I can't get up to switch seats. Sorry."

I groaned and flopped back on the seat. "Dick."

Kol's head perked up and he smirked at me. "Actually Aurora, if you want to come and satisfy my dry dick for me, I welcome you to do so. You did say it after all..."

I slapped his arm. "Pervert. But I can't blame you though, you get really backed up when you're stuck in a coffin for a hundred years."

"That's all?"

"That's all I'm going to say. But I will dare ask: Why did Nik even dagger you in the first place?"

"If you can keep secrets from your friend, I will tell you."

"Damon?"

Kol rolled his eyes. "Of course him, who else?"

"Yes, I can keep secrets. Now tell me."

"It's not exactly the happy fairy-tale story," Kol muttered. I rolled my eyes at him. "Niklaus daggered me in 1912 and for good reason. Damon and I, let's just say that we weren't exactly on the best of terms then. Before I started to hate him, we were good friends, best friends, maybe. We met somewhere in the 1890s, and I taught him how to be a proper vampire. I showed him how to cover up his tracks, find the tastiest women, and of course, how to use his newfound charm. We were drinking buddies, practically did everything together." He chuckled to himself, then shook his head, trying to clear out his thoughts. "I was so stupid to be his friend. I just wake up one day, and find that he stabbed me in the back."

"What did he do? He betrayed you?" I asked. Damon would do something like that to get what he wanted, but doing that to someone you spent a decade with, that was just evil.

"Worse. I had a lover back then, a girl by the name of Kalika Petrova, Katerina Petrova's sister. A beautiful woman, a girl who I had saved when she had fallen ill. I should've known that all Damon wanted was her. He had been jealous, and when you're a vampire, your feelings are intensified. Damon staked me when I was sleeping to get to her, and when I recovered, guess where I found them? In the bed in Damon's room. Kalika left me for Damon. I wasted ten years of my life being friends with that womanising bastard and lost the one person I loved the most to him." Kol kept his eyes on the road, and it was dark, but I could see a single tear trickle down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Kol," I apologised. "I should never had asked."

"Don't be sorry, Aurora. It's nice to finally let all that out. That's not the end of the story though. After he and Kalika left, I was angry and sometimes, I was throw things and break things, and the main way I got over him was drinking and killing. I was a monster then. I killed crowds of people at a time, all without remorse or guilt. I didn't bother to cover myself up, and I became reckless. I let Mikeal onto our trail, and Nik got really really mad at me. We had a violent fight one night. He pulled out a dagger and then he stabbed me through the chest. Next thing I knew, I was dead and in a coffin."

"It all started with Damon, huh?"

"Never tell him about what happened afterwards," Kol growled. "He already thinks I'm a pussy for not coming after him and ripping his heart out."

"You didn't go after him because you cared about him. It wasn't because you were afraid."

We shared a small smile and then I turned away, facing the window. I drifted asleep slowly listening to the soft music from the radio.

* * *

I woke up to the faint sound of vibration. Kol was still driving (a miracle we didn't crash yet) and he was holding the phone in one hand. The sun was streaming through the windows and hurting my eyes.

"Kol, give me the phone or pick it up," I snapped. He pretended not to hear me so I grabbed the phone from his hand and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Aurora, your dad's in jail," Damon's voice said over the phone in an annoyed tone.

"W-what did he do?" I stuttered.

"Apparently his fucked up girlfriend framed him and shot him."

"Oh my god, he was _shot_?" I gasped in horror.

"He's got his ring. But he's the new prime suspect in the whole Council murder thing."

"But he was one of them that was attacked."

"The Sheriff said that the wounds were 'self-inflicted.'"

"What the hell?"

"She's also after you, may I add, as your father told her that you listened in on their conversation over the phone a week ago, and you are also one of the suspects."

"I just got here!" I exclaimed angrily. "I had no idea what was going on!"

"Calm down. Just stay out of town, got it? I don't know where you are, but if Sheriff sees you, you're good as arrested."

"Fine," I answered. "But all I did was listen to a phone conversation. Why is that so important?"

"I don't know. Sheriff told me to stay out of it or she's going to arrest me too."

"You're not going to stay out of it, are you? You're going to screw it up for the Sheriff and then bail my dad out."

"Exactly. Now I'll talk to you later, and be safe."

Damon hung up, leaving me confused about everything. I was perfectly innocent, okay, maybe not, but I obviously had never had killed anyone in Mystic Falls. I will admit I have killed before though, vampires and werewolves alike.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kol asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah," I answered with a shaky voice.

"You obviously don't look fine," he commented, studying my face. Ugh, my face always gives it away, doesn't it? "What's wrong?"

"Just drop it, okay, Kol?!" I shouted. "I'm fine!"

"Fine, fine."

I turned away.

"I'm sorry for demanding you to tell me."

"No, I'm sorry for yelling at you. You were just making sure I was okay, and I snapped at you."

I smiled. Kol was cute when he decided to be nice and caring instead of a psychotic killer like he was the night of the ball trying to kill Rebekah's date. Not to mention he was smoking hot and sexy already. But there was one thing that stood out in him that not many vampire have. He was honest. I could tell he never liked keeping secrets and he wasn't very good at it either. When he compelled me, he could've just told me to forget and then used me as his sex toy, but he didn't. He allowed me to live and gave me a choice. When I asked him about Damon and Nik, he could've ignored me, because it hurt him so badly, but he answered anyways.

We sat in silence for a couple minutes and I turned on the radio. The song playing was one of my favourite songs, a coincidentally, it matched my current thoughts.

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away t__his time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away, __my God_

Kol interrupted my deep thinking. "What type of music do they play these days? It's so... bothersome."

"What!" I gaped at him. He did _not_ just say that. Music was my life.

"Seriously," Kol said, even though he was drumming his fingers on the wheel to the beat of the song.

As the song came to an end, Kol pulled into a rest area. I followed him out, clapping my hands as I did.

"Congratulations!" I said sarcastically at him. "You know how to drive safely with a human passenger!"

"Be quiet," Kol growled, walking to the entrance. "It's not like I haven't driven before."

"Yeah, you've driven bicycles and other non-motorised vehicles," I snorted. "The car wasn't invented back then."

"Actually, the first motor vehicle was invented in 1885, a little compulsion here and there, and bam, I was one of the first people documented to know how to drive."

"You're making yourself sound old." I laughed. "If you really know so much about history, you should become a history teacher."

"Nooooooo." Kol emphasised. "I don't like people. If I do become associated with mortals, I'll probably end up drinking them dry."

I cocked my head at him with a sharp glare. "Does that group of mortals include me?"

"No."

"Yay, I'm special!" I cheered.

We entered the small building, and Kol made a beeline to the bathroom. I wasn't that hungry, even though the last time I ate was yesterday afternoon. Thinking about yesterday made my thoughts turn back to Mystic Falls. Wonder if anyone noticed my absence yet. I didn't know that many people there, at most five. What if they did realise I wasn't there? Would my dad report me as a missing person? No, he wouldn't. I was already a suspect in murder, and my dad would put me in that position he's in now. And what about Nik?

Okay, I did feel bad about dumping him without him knowing. Then, when he finds us, he'll probably beat up Kol and dagger him again. To be truthful, I didn't want that to happen. I enjoyed the presence of Kol. He was starting to grow on me, and I found him charming to minute I met him at the ball. In fact, all the Originals were charming, including Elijah. It was just that Elijah was so moral. I never liked the good ones. I usually preferred the bad boys; they had more mystery and danger to them. Which was was good thing for me, because I _loved _to play with fire.

* * *

**KLAUS POV**

"Where is Aurora's father?" I snapped at Damon over the phone while exiting my mansion.

"In jail," he replied casually, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Haven't you heard, Klaus? Oh yeah, you were too worried about the fact that your girlfriend probably hates you."

"Damon," I growled through clenched teeth.

"What, Klaus? You afraid she's gonna break your heart?"

"Damon..."

"The all-powerful hybrid has a soft spot for a vampire hunter's daughter. How sweet."

"You pathetic, young vampire. Next thing you say about Aurora, your heart is coming out with the words." I hung up on him. I sighed.

Did Aurora leave because of me? I know if I really did love her, then I would let her go. But I can't. I can't let her go. I was head over heels in love with that girl. She was my only weakness. I've been alive for a thousand years and I only felt this kind of love twice. First time with Tatia, and second time, with Aurora. I couldn't lose the feeling again. Bloody hell, I'm getting all sappy here.

I found the jail in downtown, and immediately ran into the town sheriff, Caroline's mum.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Let's not assume that I'm always the bad guy," I smirked. "Like today, you found yourself a new suspect. The history teacher, wasn't it?"

"What are you doing?" she repeated.

"Can't I pay my girlfriend's father a visit while he's arrested?" I chuckled. "I promise I'm not here to cause trouble."

"Alaric's daughter, Aurora, is dating _you_?" she asked, shocked.

"Let's just say it's more than date. Now please, let me talk to him."

The Sheriff sighed in defeat and led me to a jail cell at the end of the hallway. Aurora's father was lying on the bed, his arm resting on his forehead. He acknowledged our presence and walked over to the bars. He took a glance at me and gave the Sheriff a questioning look, then turned back to me.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, I just assumed that you might know where Aurora is."

"She's at my loft," Alaric said. "What did you do to her?"

"I checked, she's not there. And I heard a little rumour about how she left town? Is that true?"

"She couldn't have left. I was with her last night."

"Look, Alaric," I growled menacingly. "I really don't want to hurt you in spite of Aurora, so I'll ask you again. Where. Is. Your. Daughter."

"Damn you to the deepest hell, you bastard," he spat. "Aurora deserves so much better than you."

I sighed. This man was stubborn. He was on vervain, I couldn't compel him, and Aurora would be furious if I did anyways. He seemed to be truthful though, he wouldn't want his little girl getting hurt.

"Just so you know, I love your daughter. Nothing is going to change my feelings for her. Keep that in mind."

* * *

**Hopefully this isn't bad, and I would love to hear what you think! Good, bad, whatever, please do tell me your thoughts! Can I get at least 5 reviews for the next chapter? Thank you so much! XD**

**Luv you all! XOXOs,**

**~Shevil**


	6. Not Over You

**Thank you so much for your love of this story! All the reviews, fans, and alerts had kept me going! XD**

**I'm soooo sorry I didn't update last Saturday! I had most of it ready but when I was working on another one of my stories, the power went out so I had to move the story to TextEdit, and when the power and internet connection came back, I accidentally REPLACED this chapter with the other story I was writing! I didn't lose that story but I DID lose this one! :(**

**But I rewrote it and I think it was better than the one I had originally wanted to post. So please tell me what you think! :)**

**Luv you all! XOXOs,**

**Shevil**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 5 - NOT OVER YOU_  
**

___"Dreams__. That's where I have to go, to see your beautiful face anymore. I stare at it while I listen to the radio."  
-NOT OVER YOU by Gavin Degraw_

**KOL POV**

I know I'm supposed to be driving(according to Aurora), but I couldn't help staring at her while I drove. She was beautiful. Her alabaster skin was smooth, her full pink lips slightly parted, and her eerie white hair was what completed her. The hair was unusual. Not once in my thousand years had I ever seen someone with that kind of hair. The white wasn't the old people kind of white hair like Mother had, it was a fairytale, witchy white. The colour was all one pure, flawless white, so it looked like it painted onto her head.

I laughed to myself softly. Why was I even thinking about how pretty Aurora was? She was literally a bloody _human _for god's sake. Was I actually developing _feelings_ for a human?

If Rebekah was here, she'd be laughing her ass off at me. Falling in love with her best friend, and I myself had told her that settling for a mortal was the first sign of weakness. Wait, _falling in love_?

I don't just wake up one day and feel myself happy and in love. What was up with Aurora?

I took a long look at her, taking in every detail. She looked familiar, like I've seen her around before. I couldn't remember when, but I was completely certain that I've either slept with her drank from her. Neither was possible, since I had just been undaggered four days ago. And Aurora was careful around every single person, vampires or non vampires, except for Nik, the Original hybrid. Nik was the only person she would be careless around.

I had a chance with Aurora though. As long as I stayed alive and she stayed human, she would never think about Nik as her lover ever again.

And then it hit me. Looking at her, I realised why she had been so familiar. It had definitely been the hair that messed me up. Her facial features were near to identical. And the striking blue eyes, they were _her _blue eyes.

It couldn't - _shouldn't_ - be possible, but the proof was literally sitting in front of me.

Aurora... was Kalika's doppelgänger.

Still in shock at my new realisation, Aurora's mobile phone range loudly. I ignored it, but it wouldn't stop ringing. Whoever was calling was determined to reach her. I snatched up the phone and smirked at the caller ID.

"Hello brother," I said casually.

"Kol? What are you doing with Aurora's phone? Where is she? Is she okay?"

"Relax, she's right here, very much unharmed," I kept my eyes on her. Other than the few bite marks on her neck and wrists, she was fine.

"Can I speak to her?" Nik growled.

"She, uh, a bit occupied," I replied.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart? Let-"

"Those dagger threats get old, Nik," I laughed. "So you have a good day without sex from Aurora, and we'll be on our way to our to our destination."

I hung up on my annoying brother, setting the phone on silent just as I threw the phone in the backseat, possibly trunk, just in case if Nik called any more times in search of Aurora.

* * *

**AURORA POV**

_"You can't catch me!" I giggled as I ran through the woods. I was wearing a red corset dress that looked like a dress from the early 1500s, but that wasn't even the weirdest part. The weirdest part as that I wasn't even speaking English and I could understand the language fluently._

_"Yes," Kol's voice rang through in the same European language. "Yes, I can catch you, love."_

_I continued to run through the woods, and suddenly a forced pushed me down to the ground. Hands pressed at my shoulders and knees dug into the sides of my thighs. I opened my eyes and found Kol hovering over me. I smiled and he smiled back down at me._

_"See, love?" Kol said proudly. "I told you I'd catch you."_

_"That's not fair!" I complained. "You used your freaky speed to catch me! If you want to play, then you have to _play by the rules_, Mr. Mikealson."_

_"I'm a vampire, darling. There are no rules in my life."_

_He leaned down the kiss me, and when his lips connected with mine, it sent electricity up and down my body. The feeling was amazing, and our lips moved in sync for another few moments. Suddenly, he removed his lips from mine and his face began to change._

_I should've expected what was coming next, but I wasn't prepared enough. He raised his head to meet my eyes, while he showed his true form to me. His dark brown eyes I always got lost in were now pitch black, the whites of his eyes were red. Veins protruded out from underneath his eyes and fangs poked out through his lips._

_Kol let his lips brush my skin, and stopped at my pulse. His fangs grazed my delicate skin and I could tell he was ready to bite me. "Mr. Mikealson?" I shoved at his chest, but he was obviously stronger than me. "Kol!"_

_He didn't let go of me, in fact, he did the opposite. His grip on me tightened, and he let his fangs do the rest of his business. The bite hurt and I was struggling against him. I felt him sucking the life out of me, and as I grew weaker and weaker in his grasp, my eyelids slowly closed._

* * *

I awoke with a gasp, my hand flying to the side of my neck. It felt fine, except for two, old puncture holes on each side of my neck; I remembered very clearly that it was definitely Nik who had bitten me. I wouldn't let any other vampire - hybrid - bite me like that.

"Good night, darling," Kol smirked at me. "Did you have sweet dreams?"

"It was you who put that weird dream in my head, wasn't you?" I said. frowning at him.

"What?"

"There was me and you in some foreign country, and then you killed me."

"I _what_?" Kol leaned closer next to me, listening in closer.

I shook my head. "No, never mind. It wasn't you."

Kol shrugged carelessly, but I could tell he was still tense. I searched for my phone in case there were any missed calls, but I couldn't find it anywhere. I sent another glare at Kol. Why did I even agree to do this with him?

"Where's my phone?"

"Oh, your annoying mobile device you use to communicate with people?" Kol asked innocently. "In the back... I think."

"You are such an asshole."

"At least I'm a hot, amazing asshole, Aurora."

I slapped Kol's chest, but I didn't expect to feel his rock hard abs through his thin shirt. I let my hand linger there for a few moments before removing it.

Kol smirked at me once again as I reached back to feel the floor for my phone. "Feel free to ask if you want more than that."

Finally, I found my phone under my seat, and I slapped Kol's arm when I saw 17 missed calls from Nik. "Why the fuck are there 17 missed calls from your damn brother in the last five minutes?" I growled.

"He was wondering where he was and then I hung up on him," Kol said, not turning back to look at me. "He's not a very patient person."

"Yeah," I snapped. "I think I got that."

I continued to yell at Kol for being such an ass, while Kol was pretending to block me out by blurting out smartass comments at me. Suddenly, Kol pulled to a stop.

"Why the hell did you stop?" I almost screamed at him. Never in my life had I been this mad at one vampire - or person for that matter.

"Be quiet, love," Kol said gently, like he was afraid to hurt my feelings. _Yeah, right_. "We're here. Just where you want us to be."

I looked out the window to see towering, flashy buildings with giant neon signs. Part of me was relieved we had arrived, but the most part of me get angrier by the second. "How many damn tickets did you get on this trip?"

"Zero," Kol said proudly. "I got pulled over five, maybe six times but compulsion solved the problem."

I rolled my eyes at him. I got out of the car and opened the trunk to retrieve my suitcase. Kol followed my out and of course, he pretended to be a kind gentleman - which I doubt he is. He took out my suitcase first, and then his. He dragged both of them inside, and I grabbed my own weaponry bag.

The lobby of the hotel was fancy, like, really really fancy. I was pretty sure Kol was going to compel the front desk person to get the suite for free. I shoved Kol in the direction of the front desk.

"Hello, how may I assist you?" asked the lady, who looked around 25. She wasn't really paying attention to her work, she was too busy drooling over Kol.

"We're a honeymoon couple," Kol explained quickly to the lady. Obviously he didn't catch my hard glare and neither did the lady. "We would like to get the presidential suite for one week, please."

The expression on the lady's face was amusing. Her mouth was hanging open in disappointment and shock. I had to bite my lip to prevent myself from bursting out in laughter.

Kol handed her his credit card. It was my turn to be in shock. Was he seriously spending his money on _me_? The lady swiped the card, and handed us our room keys.

"Top floor to the right," she told us. Before we could leave, she grabbed Kol's arm. "If you ever get tired of your freak show of a wife, I'm always available."

"I'll pass on that," Kol plucked her tight grip off of himself effortlessly. "I'll never get tired of her, but I will definitely will get rid of you after a couple of nights."

We left the woman gaping in shock. Some of the steam I was letting off on Kol was wearing off after he had actually paid for the hotel room instead of using compulsion. Especially if he could compel practically anyone as long as they weren't on vervain. First, he offered to let me pick the place we were going to, even though he kind of had to force me into it, and now he was paying for what I wanted?

Nik had done the same thing when we first started dating. He started off by buying me little presents, then sent me drawings he'd done of me, and when we went on our first dates, he used his own credit card to rent out the whole restaurant for only the two of us. It was only after Nik had made sure I knew what he was and I actually had feelings for him that he stopped with the gentleman act and started being rougher and, needless to say, started trying to get me to sleep with him. I had a slight consideration in mind that Kol was trying the same thing.

Our hotel room was huge. It was the presidential suite after all. It was a five room hotel room, complete with a kitchen, dining room, living room, bathroom, and a bedroom. And to add to the brilliant place, there was a romantic two-person Jacuzzi in the corner of the living room. There were bottles of wine already sitting next to the tub. I rolled my eyes at them. But of course, there were a few catches to this magnificent room.

For one, there was only one California King bed and no sofa beds, meaning I had to sleep in the same bed as Kol. There was a dresser in the bedroom, and though it had two drawers, one was stuck and in conclusion made for only design. I kicked the dresser when I found that out, I mean, who puts a fake drawer on a dresser for design!? And since I would want to use the dresser as well as Kol, it meant that he had to rummage through _my_ clothes to find his. The worst was that the bathroom door was almost see-through and the shower was in full view. Thankfully the toilet was safely tucked away somewhere in there, but Kol could still catch me showering.

I found Kol unpacking in the bedroom, and he didn't seem to notice me coming into the room.

"Hey, Kol," I called. His head snapped up to look at me.

"Yes, love?"

"Just so you know, I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you, and you seriously have to promise that you won't be peeking in-"

"That wasn't part of the deal, darling," he smirked. "I really don't think you'd survive on the couch, it's quite uncomfortable there. And the bathroom... who knows, maybe it'll be _you_ staring at _me_."

"Seriously, I didn't come with you to be eye raped or violated."

"Don't worry, I don't need to be caught watching you shower to get you. My charm always gets the best of women."

I smirked. "And how long does that take, huh? To get a woman to fall in love with you without compulsion?"

"Three to six days."

"Good luck with that."

"Remember, it was you who wished me luck."

* * *

*PLEASE follow me on Twitter - ShevilDevil* and *Like my Facebook Page - Shevil*

**So here's the chapter that I had to write TWICE! I really, really, really hope you like it! Please tell me what you think by reviewing! Good, bad, flames, constructive criticism, or whatever, I want to hear it!**

**Can you guys leave at least 5 reviews for this chapter? :)**

**THANK YOU!**

**Luv you all! XOXOs,**

**Shevil**


	7. We Are Young

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry for my late update! I am truly sorry, I have a research paper due in two weeks in it's only the 3rd week of school. This one's short and crappy, and only a filler chapter, but it's still an update right?**

**So please review! And I'll update soon! :)**

**Luv, Shevil**

* * *

_Now I know that I'm not all that you got. I guess that I just thought maybe we could find a ways to fall apart. But our friends are back. So let's raise a toast, cause I found someone to carry me home. Tonight, we are young._  
_-WE ARE YOUNG by FUN._

_**CHAPTER 6 - WE ARE YOUNG**_

**KLAUS POV**

So Aurora was in Las Vegas with my highly irresponsible little brother. How wonderful.

To make matters worse, her father had been the one murdering the Council Members and he had an alter ego that hated all supernatural creatures. And since I was there to witness all of it, Aurora would blame me for having that happen. Truthfully, I never even touched Alaric. I hadn't hurt him in any way, much less killed him.

Well, except for the time when I 'borrowed' his body for my surprise entrance to Mystic Falls. The witch had tried to kill me in his body. Stupid little witch. Doesn't she know that I can resist her spells easily? I was an Original and Hybrid after all. But just not a human body.

I sighed in frustration. Aurora was at the top of my priority list at the moment. Number two was baby Gilbert. I would send Kol after him sometime this week for two reasons:

One, I didn't want Aurora to spend so much time with Kol that she would start developing feelings for him. I didn't like competition, especially not with my brothers. It had been chaos with me, Tatia, and Elijah a thousand years ago. I didn't need history repeating with me, Kol, and Aurora.

And two, I needed to keep my tabs with the doppelgänger's family. Threatening Jeremy would be a great way to convince Elena to leave town with me (and hopefully Aurora) in the next couple of weeks.

I turned my thoughts back to my sketchbook and the blue coloured pencil touching the paper. A beautiful girl stared back at me. On her lips was an arrogant smirk, and her crystal blue eyes shimmered with mischief and at the same time, they were dark with lust. Instead of long curly hair, the Aurora in the picture had long bangs and shoulder length straight hair.

As crazy as it might sound, she looked somewhat familiar with her shorter hair. Like I've seen her like that once. Halloween? No, she was an angel on Halloween, and she was pretty sexy in that costume. So sexy that I actually regretted ripping it that night after scaring a bunch of ten year old with my vamped out face.

Getting back on track, I ran down a list of occasions in which I might have seen her like this before. I swear, she was familiar, but I just couldn't remeber why. I heard some loud groaned from the foyer, and I dropped the sketchbook to go see what the hell Rebekah was doing.

Damon was standing in the middle of the room, rabbit traps clamped down on his wrists. Rebekah was dragging a knife across his neck when I walked in.

"Well," I smirked, forgetting about the Aurora in my picture at the moment, "look what you caught. If you're trying to bleed him of vervain, don't you think it would be easier to hang him upside down?"

Rebekah frowned at me. "I'm perfectly capable of inflicting pain, thank you very much."

"Well, excuse me, it's not like I have any expertise in the matter," I said sarcastically.

"Why don't you just leave me be and go manage your witch?"

"I need to speak with Damon first, and then I'll leave you be."

Approaching Damon, I brushed my sister out of my way.

She protested, but I paid no attention to her.

"So I hear Alaric was indeed the town murderer, and Aurora would not be very happy about that, would she?"

Damon groaned in pain as he looked at me. "Still hungover on the white-haired menace?"

"Shut up Damon, before I ruin that pretty face of yours. Maybe I'll call up the doppelgänger and your brother to come watch."

"What do you want?"

"What I want is to see you in pain. You've ruined a lot of things for me, Damon. You ruined my sacrifice, you brought Elena back to life, you put the wrong idea in Aurora's head, and you also did things to me that I can't think of at the moment. So I'm just glad that you're here, and I'm actually enjoying seeing you like this."

I turned around, and smirked to myself. Damon would just never learn, would he?

* * *

**AURORA POV**

"Hi!" I exclaimed, finding that the phone call I received was from my father. "What's up?"

"Aurora, you need to come home," he said; his voice was dead serious. "I need you."

"But the sheriff is after me, I can't go back to Mystic Falls."

"No, I'm out of jail and I cleared your name. I need to talk to you, and I really need you right now."

My heart clenched. What have I done? If I've never came here with Kol, I would be there for my dad. I would still be helplessly in love with Nik, but I would've been at my father's side through all of this.

"I love you, Dad," I whispered. "But I'm far away from home right now. I wish I was there, but-"

"I understand, Aurora," my dad said softly. "I forgive you for whatever you're about to say. Just be safe wherever you are. I love you."

"Goodbye," I spoke softly, trying to not let my voice break. I hung up, and a call quickly followed.

"Look, Dad, if you're mad at me, it's okay to say-"

"If I was your father, wouldn't you find it disturbing that you slept with me?" a sickly familiar voice said over the phone.

"Nik," I smiled as I said his name. "Have you found me?"

"Yes, you are in Las Vegas with Kol," Nik stated. I could practically see his smirk on his face right now. "You better not be pole dancing for all those hungry men out there. I prefer you all to myself."

Although I didn't love him anymore and I was upset about not being there for my father when he was always there for me, Nik could always bring a smile to my face. He was the only person that I've ever opened up to, he knows my darkest secrets, my secret desires, and the fact that I was never truly complete.

"The only people I would pole dance for is you and, don't get mad at me, Kol," I smirked. "So why'd you call?"

"I'm only going to say this once, but... I love you and I miss you, and I, well, I want you to come home."

My eyes darted to the closed bathroom door, where Kol was inside taking a shower. I was unsure if Kol could hear me or not, and I had no idea how to respond to Nik right now.

Deciding that Kol couldn't hear me if I crawled under the duvet on the bed, I responded after pulling the thick, fluffy duvets on top of me. "I love you, and I miss you, too," I lied while making myself sound realistic, "Kol and I made a deal, and I promised that I'd leave town with him."

"What kind of deal?"

"A deal involving compulsion and help from a witch," I continued with my half-lie. "He can hear you, you know. He's in the shower, but he can still hear every word of our conversation."

"When are you coming home?"

"I don't know... A week, maybe. That's how long Kol checked us in our hotel."

"Just... come home soon, Aurora. Be safe."

"Will do."

"And tell Kol when he comes out of his shower to give me a ring."

"Sure. Love you, Nik."

"Love you too, Rora."

I rolled my eyes after I hung up on Nik and had brushed the covers off of me. Kol had been in the shower for at least one and a half hours now. But knowing Kol, he was probably too busy staring at himself in the mirror.

I dared to peek through the clear door, and indeed found Kol standing in front of the mirror with a towel around his waist, gloating at his reflection.

"What the hell are you doing Kol?" I barked, barging through the door. "Stop staring at yourself."

"I'm sorry for my amazingly awesome looks, Aurora," Kol said, turning away from his beloved mirror. "At least tell me that you think I'm hot and cute." He flashed me that gorgeous smile again.

"Okay, fine," I sighed. "You are the tiniest bit amazing but you are cute and hot."

He tilted his head at me. That was when he was cute. "Are you sure, love? Because the look on your face says otherwise."

"Yes, I'm sure that I think you are the _tinniest bit amazing_ but you are _cute and hot_," I repeated. "And by the way, Nik told you to call him. And like you said, he's not patient."

I walked out to the mini-fridge/wet bar for something to drink, and smirked when I found it mostly stocked with beers and vodka. I was going to have some fun tonight. I was a bit upset - no, very upset about the whole I-can't-be-there-for-my-dad thing - and I could drink away those feelings tonight. Grabbing a vodka, I opened it and took a swig directly from the bottle.

I turned on some music from Kol's phone sitting in the iHome the room came with, hoping that Kol would come and join me. Twenty minutes later and several gulps from the vodka bottle later, Kol came out of the bathroom and grinned at me. He had on a pair of pants on now, but his shirt was unbuttoned.

"Aurora, you're not partying without me, are you?" Kol asked, mockingly offended. "No party is complete without me."

"Yes, I am," I slurred. "And I wasn't having a very good time alone..." I grabbed Kol and pulled him towards me with my empty hand. "Dance with me."

I ran a finger down his slightly muscular chest and traced my finger over his lips. Kol seemed confused about what I was doing, so I turned around, and brushed my hand against his cock. After adding a few more dirty dance moves, Kol finally caught on.

"I didn't take you for a dirty dancer," Kol whispered seductively in my ear. He rested his hands on my hips but before he could start with his pervy comments and moves, a loud ringing interrupted our blasting music. Kol and I groaned simultaneously, and Kol sped over to his phone and grabbed it while putting it on speaker.

"Nik," Kol said flatly.

"Kol," he greeted normally.

"Hi, Nik!" I yelled. "What'sup!"

"Aurora? Are you drunk?"

Before I could answer, Kol interrupted. "Yes, yes she is. What do you want?"

"I've discovered the location of the doppelgänger's brother, and he's near Las Vegas. Winchester, Nevada. Would you mind manipulating him for me?"

"Will do, Nikki!" I exclaimed, still slurring big time. "I'm amazin-"

Kol clamped his hand over my mouth, shutting me up. "Of course. Anything to get rid of the doppelgänger."

"Tell Aurora to sober up," Nik said with a chuckle. "She's very slutty when she's drunk. And you won't even get _close _to get her in bed with you, she'll try to murder you if you do."

"I heard that!" I bellowed into the phone. "I'm only a slut when I'm with you!"

"Oh, so the white-haired menace finally admits her darkest secret..."

"Oh shut up!"

Kol grabbed my hair, and pulled me away from the phone. "Goodbye, Nik, I have a drunk Aurora to deal with. Call me with when you need me again."

"Okay, Kol. We'll be in touch."

Kol hung up, and I grabbed him, pulling him towards me.

"Now let's party!" I yelled, sure that the people below us were going to complain later. I didn't care. Tonight was all about having fun and forgetting about all the troubles in my life.

* * *

**Here's the chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it! Yeah, I changed Jeremy's location from Denver to Winchester, NV. Thought that it would make more sense that Kol and Aurora befriends him if he's closer to Las Vegas, because it wouldn't make much sense to drive 4 hours every day to get to Jeremy in Denver. It would be ridiculous, so I changed it. :/ I know this chapter's for Murder Of One, but the next chapter isn't going to be Heart Of Darkness, I'm going to put that chapter off for some time so Aurora and Kol can actually get to meet Jeremy and get to know him. :)**

**Thank you so much! Can you guys make me happy by following me on Twitter - ShevilDevil and REVIEWING?**

**THANK YOU!**

**Luv, Shevil**

**PS, REVIEW! :) (: I'll update soon if you review :)**

**GOOD, BAD, FLAMES, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, I WANT TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS!**

**THANK YOU! XD**

**LEAVE IT HERE!**

**|  
****\/**


	8. Drive By

**I'm currently trying to update more, so the chapters are going to shorter now. And I was really disappointed at the number of reviews I got last chapter. A BIG FAT 0! I'm sad now. :'( See? Hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter, and for all those people waiting for a Kol/Aurora moment, you'll like this chapter. So PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE review!**

**Thank you! XOXOs,**

**Luv, Shevil**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 8 - DRIVE BY_**

**__**_Oh I swear to you, I'll be there for you. This is not a drive by._

_-DRIVE BY by Train_

**AURORA POV**

I woke up with a pounding headache and I was sprawled out on a gigantic bed. My head was resting on someone's bare chest, and I was drawing patterns on their chest. Sunlight was streaming through the window, and I was about to doze off again when my alarm rang.

My eyes shot open, and I took in immediate notice of my surroundings. The room around me was a mess, there were bottles of vodka and beer thrown everywhere, cans of open soda, the coffee table was turned over, and some random girls in the corner of the room with a bloody neck. My pillow turned out of be Kol, he wasn't wearing anything but a pair of boxers. It took me several tries to pull my eyes away from his chest. He had a slight 6-pack and he had lean muscles. Aside from the fact that he was already incredibly hot, he had a aura of innocence and purity when he was sleeping.

When I finally looked away from the sleeping Original on the bed, I couldn't look down at myself, afraid that I had unconsciously slept with him last night when I was drunk. Finally, I gathered up my confidence that I HAD NOT slept with Kol and stepped in front of the mirror. I was wearing only my lingerie, but at least I wasn't naked.

"Love," Kol's voice said behind me, "would you like to continue from last night?"

My eyes widened as I whipped around. I knew I could be a slut when I was drunk, but I've never slept with someone while drinking. Did Kol just put clothes on me so I wouldn't get mad at him?

"No, I don't."

Kol laughed. It was melodious and cute. "You seemed like you were actually enjoying it. You let me go that far." He gestured to my half dressed body. "And then you attacked me with these daggers because I tried to take off your bra."

"Was I successful in stabbing you?"

"Yes," he frowned. "You stabbed me in the stomach and then you cut my throat and you also tried to stab my ass. It was pretty sexy of you though."

"Oh my God!" I shouted. "You are such a goddamn pervert!"

"You are such a goddamn bitch!"

"I know," I smirked, surprising him. "I learned from the best."

"Katerina."

I nodded. "And why are those prostitutes there?" I turned my head to look at the pile of dead women in the corner, wincing at the pain the hangover brought.

"I got hungry," Kol shrugged. "I bit you when we were making out - you tasted delicious, by the way - but before I could do anything you tried to murder me, so I had to get someone to eat. But it turned out those travel in a group, so I had to drain all of them before one of them runs to the police and tell them I killed their buddy."

"Did you…" I started to ask. "You know…"

"No, I didn't have sex with them," Kol answered. "They were too old, but they were very sweet. Too old and sweet for my taste."

My hand felt for my neck, and there was indeed a bite mark on my usually soft neck. My head was still hurting, and I didn't feel like yelling at him or stabbing or even arguing with Kol right now.

"Do you want my blood?"

I looked at his face, which seemed honest enough, and then to his wrist he was about to bite. "Yes."

He extended his fangs and opened a wound on his wrist, and brought it to my mouth. I drank hungrily as the coppery-sweet liquid spilled into my mouth. I could feel its effects already. The wounds on my neck and my headache was fading. Kol pulled his arm away from my mouth forcefully, causing me to stumble into his arms.

"No, Kol," I murmured. I shoved him away from me.

"Get ready, Roro," Kol smirked. I'll go get rid of the bodies and go get dressed in something sexy."

"Where the fuck did you get that nickname?" I growled.

"You have a very filthy mouth, darling," Kol wagged his finger at me disapprovingly. "You were drunk, and you told me to call you Roro when you were kissing me."

I kicked him in the shin. "Were you even drunk last night?"

"I had a few beers, but nothing stronger than that. Vodka belonged all to you, vodka queen." I rolled my eyes at him. "Come on, I was making out with my brother's beautiful sexy badass girl, do you think I'd want to forget that?"

"Did we have sex?" I blurted out.

"No," Kol answered disappointedly, "but if you want any just ask."

I shook my head at him. I grabbed a black miniskirt and a blue tank top with the word 'SASSY BITCH' on the front. Kol wolf-whistled as I passed by, smacking my butt as I walked by. I rolled my eyes at him but made no attempt to stop him. He already saw all this, but never would I let him see anything more explicit than this. I threw on my tank top and skirt, redid my makeup quickly, and strutted out into the living room. The mess was gone, including the dead girls. Kol was gone too, which meant that he must've cleaned this up in less than fifteen minutes. Impressive, but not impressive enough.

I could remember a few events from last night. Making out with Kol, dancing, some gambling downstairs in the casino (we were saved from the police by Kol's sober compulsion), and some call from Nik. Oh my God. What the hell did I tell him?

I snatched up my phone and dialled in Nik's number on SpeedDial. I waited impatiently for his to pick up.

"Hello, love," Nik chuckled. "I see you're not drunk and your greeting isn't 'HI NIK, WHASSUP' anymore."

"Oh, shut up!" I snapped.

"Yes, you still have that bad attitude towards everyone..."

"And I made out with your brother."

"You did what?"

"I made out with Kol last night," I repeated. "He was a good kisser."

"I'm going to ki-"

"No, no, no," I stopped him. "I was drunk and crazy, I'm a slut when I'm drunk. You know that. And I didn't sleep with him. I swear."

"Aurora, you know I _hate _competition," Nik reminded me. "As long as you don't fall in love with him and forget about me, I'm fine with you being in Vegas with him as long as you don't start kissing him or sleeping with him when you're sober."

"I won't, _love,_" I imitated him. The corner of my eye caught the sight a dagger on the nightstand. I scooped it up and clutched it tightly in my hand.

"And don't forget about Baby Gilbert, that's important."

"Oh, yes," I recalled, "manipulating him for you."

"And you, my dear, are a perfect manipulative bitch. You used _me _once to get what you wanted. I'll say you're better than Katerina."

"Thank you. Now, I have to go, and I'll call you back. Love you."

I hung up as Kol walked through the door. I smiled at him as I struck a sexy pose at him, taunting him. Kol licked his lips and blurred over to me. Before he could touch me, the dagger in my hand went clean through his stomach. He groaned in pain and backed away.

"If I wouldn't sleep with you if I was drunk, I sure as hell wouldn't sleep with you sober."

Kol shrugged. "C'mon, we have a Gilbert to stalk."

"You're sounding creepy."

"It's better than being a bitch and using him," he pointed out.

"I'm a bitch, and I enjoying using people. It makes me sexier, doesn't it?" As if I could read his mind, I spoke with certainty to his thoughts. "Secretly, you want me to fall in love with you because you're already falling for me. You like me, and the reason why you didn't sleep with those prostitutes was because you didn't want me to get the wrong idea about you. You want me, I can see that, no matter how hard you're trying to hide it."

Kol stared at me in shock. He face told me what I had said was exactly what he was thinking. "You... you're a psychic?"

"I'm human, unless you want me to be a vampire, or Nik wants me to be a hybrid. Then you cam make me not human. But since Nik wouldn't turn me until I'm nineteen, and I don't know about you, I'm still plain old human."

"You're Ka-" Kol stopped himself before he could go any further.

"What am I?"

"Nothing," he shook his head. "Never mind." He ushered me to the door, and he complained that I was being to slow. He tossed me over his back and blurred us to the car, not letting me see any of the stores we were passing by. The valet parking guy was at the front with my Camaro. I let Kol drive, since my head was still throbbing a bit, and I was tired. Jeremy Gilbert was only in Winchester, just over twenty minutes away. Hopefully I'll make a good impression on my half-sister's cousin, or you could say my younger step-brother. Either way.

* * *

We found Jeremy at a park with a dog. He had some resemblance to Elena, anyone could identify them as siblings, unlike Elena and me. Kol slipped his hand in mine as we took a seat on an empty bench. I started to protest but he whispered in my ear.

"It's just for show, Roro." I was tempted to hit him, but then our normalness cover would be blown, so I had to keep my free hand to myself.

Suddenly, a ball was flying towards me, and Kol caught it easily before it hit me dead in the face. Somehow, I knew Kol had known Jeremy would throw the ball in our direction and it was the reason why he made us sit in this bench.

Jeremy Gilbert approached us and smiled kindly and apologetically. "Sorry about that. If I, uh, hit you guys or anything."

"No,no," Kol shook his head. "We're fine. I'm Kol Mikealson, by the way, and my girlfriend Aurora."

"Jeremy Gilbert." He held out his hand, and shook hands with both of us. "Daisy!" He called as I scoffed. What name would be lamer than _Daisy_!? A golden retriever puppy scrambled up next to Jeremy.

"Cute dog," I commented. I reached out to scratch the dog's ears, but she growled at me and took a few steps back.

"Aww, Daisy doesn't like you," Kol teased as Jeremy's dog sat at his feet and licked his hand as he stroked his snout. I pouted cutely.

"So you guys live around here?" Jeremy asked us.

"No, we're travelling," I answered quickly. "Our hotel is in Vegas, and my parents live here in Winchester. So we can have a little fun and do what we have to do at the same time." I gave Kol a flirty look, and turned back to Baby Gilbert. Oh, how I loved my talents of acting and making up stories off the top of my head. "You live around here, don't you? And your adorable Daisy?" I glared at the

"I'm only here until my sister wants me to go back. A break from the troubles back home, you know? It's stressful when you're the youngest and you want to help, but you just end up screwing it up for everyone."

Kol nodded understandingly. He was the youngest of the male Originals, of course he'd understand. "Especially when older siblings feel like they can keep telling you what to do and how to act all the time.

"Mm-hm," Jeremy smiled. "Hey, you wanna hang out sometime later? I have to get home, make dinner. But if you guys want to meet up with me tomorrow at the baseball cages at one tomorrow, feel free. I would love to get to know you two."

"Sure," Kol said immediately. "We'll be there, I'll drag Aurora there if I have to."

I cracked a smile. "Goodbye, Jeremy Gilbert. See you tomorrow."

He waved while grabbing Daisy and walking away from us. Kol smirked at me and draped his arm around my shoulders. I slid out of the bench and stood in front of him, smirking.

"I'm not your girlfriend."

Kol smirked. "Yet." I rolled my eyes at Kol. "Okay, fine. How about we go on a... uh, what do you call those these days... a date, yes that's it, tonight? Get to know each other."

I burst out laughing at his proposal. I felt kind of bad for laughing at Kol who was honestly trying, but he really didn't get it, did he? If he kept going like this, I was definitely going to stick with Nik for now. At least the hybrid had a sense of what's going on during this century. "I already know all about you," I laughed, biting my lips to hold back more laughter. "A perverted, crazy, psychotic Original vampire that strangely always tells the truth and doesn't use compulsion on girls."

"And what do I know about you, darling?" Kol whispered. "All I know is a bitchy, seventeen year old girl who stabs people for the fun of it. Compared to what you know about me, I know practically nothing about you."

"You also know I have white hair, blue eyes, and I'm badass and sexy and sassy."

"Anyone could figure that out. I'm serious about the date though."

I hesitated before I answered. What harm could be done if I go on one date with him? It doesn't even have to be romantic. _But you want it to be,_ that voice in the back of my head said. _And then after the romantic date, you can show him _exactly_ how you want it in bed_. "Shut up!" I said aloud, and then I turned a deep shade of red. Kol chuckled at me. "Yes, okay? I'll go on your stupid date tonight."

"It'll be anything but stupid, love."

* * *

**So how'd you like this chapter? I tried on this chapter, but... maybe I didn't try hard enough. I was rushing to get this one done because I NEED to work on my history paper :( But tell me what you think!**

**And how do you like about all of the changing POVs? I personally love to write them, but I get a lot of writer's block on them. I'll make more of those if you guys like them, but if I don't get that many people who likes them, I'll put less of them in the story. Just leave me a review of how you like the changing POVs and I'll decide if I'll write more or less of the POVs!**

**Thank you! XD XOXOs,**

**Luv, Shevil**


	9. 1st Part of Next Chapter XD

**Short chapter, I know, but it's for the next chapter to come! Next one's going to be longer and more exciting! I'm going to update in the next few days, I already have it half done... So just keep reading, reviewing, and waiting until the next chapter! ;)**

**Thank you!**

**XOXOs,**

**Luv, Shevil**

**PS. Reason why that this chapter doesn't have a title and song is because the next chapter is going to continue off of this one and they're going to be together. :)**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 8**_

**AURORA POV**

"What do you think of this one?" I twirled around in a short, bright orange cocktail dress that hugged my curves perfectly, and puffed out at the bottom, ending at my mid-thigh. Kol was making me get a dress for our 'date' tonight, since I barely brought anything with me on this trip. The only things I brought were most of my lingerie, a few pairs of jeans, three baby tees, and two pairs of heels to make me look taller.

"Sexy," Kol answered immediately, "but the colour is a little bit too... uh, what's the word... neon. Try a red one. Or a blue one."

I rolled my eyes at him. I returned into the privacy of my dressing room, and threw on a purple one. It had gold designs on my left side, plain midnight purple on the other. It was strapless, and it fit just right. It made my curves look more profound and my legs longer, and would definitely make Kol drool tonight. I smirked as I walked out.

Kol's mouth dropped when he saw me, and so did the other guys' in the store waiting for their own girlfriends in the dressing room. It was near prom, so the store was practically crowded. I had graduated a year early, and you could guess who I went to my prom with.

"I like this one," Kol declared, "and I think the other people in this store agree with me."

The corner of my lips twitched upwards as I strutted back into the dressing room. Kol had agreed to pay for it, and then he'd take me shoe shopping, Gucci... and then - kill me now - Victoria Secrets. The only way I had gotten Kol to bring me to the Aria mall and their brilliant stores was because of their oversized bra shop. Hopefully I could take enough time in the shoe store to skip Victoria Secrets.

Kol slipped his hand into mine as we walked up to the register. He carried my dress for me, and the girls around us were scowling at me disbelievingly that I had a 'boyfriend' that had the looks of an extremely hot guy with a British accent, and the personality of a gentleman. If they knew what he really was and what he was really like, they'd be running away for sure. I was probably the only person who would stay if he told me he was a thousand year old psychotic vampire that kills people for the fun of it. That's why I'm here with him right now, isn't it?

Yeah, because I was just a crazy as he was, if I had decided to fall in love with his brother who had not only killed my own mother, but his mother as well.

Once I had escaped the jealously in the dress store, I happily skipped into the Gucci store and threw on a pair of sunglasses. Kol would be able to afford this, I'm sure; in fact, he could probably afford everything in this store with the money he accumulated over the years.

I struck a pose in front of Kol with a bag and the sunglasses.

"Cute, but too innocent," Kol said with a grin. "You need something more devilish."

I cocked my head to the side. "They only have this kind of stuff as far as I know."

Kol engrossed himself in searching for a pair of glasses that would match my evil personality, while I was busy digging through the bags for one to my liking. I found a navy blue shoulder bag with faux snake skin with gold buckles and chains. I chuckled as I brought it up to Kol, who was still madly trying to find something for me.

"I like this one," I announced, "get it for me?" I placed the bag in Kol's arms.

"How much is it?"

I checked the price on the tag and smirked. "Five thousand, I think. You're a rich man. I believe you can get it for me."

I left Kol with his mouth hanging. I guess I was right about the amount of money he had. I went to the shoe section where there were several heel boots that I knew I would like and they would be comfortable for my feet. Each of them had to over a thousand dollars, but Kol could probably let me buy it anyways.

There were so man pairs to choose from, many of them fitting perfectly and looking good on my tiny feet, but I settled with black lace up booties. It was velvet with satin ribbons, and it had a three inch heel. It was perfect.

"Is everything here this expensive?" Kol growled, "and just so you know, I'm not getting those shoes for you."

I gave him my best puppy eyes. "Please? I love you forever and forever..."

"Wish that was the truth, but you're lying," Kol stated flatly as he narrowed his eyes. "You're a liar. Somehow it's always me and Nik that end up with the violent devious ones."

"But I need these to go with my dress!"

Kol sighed. "Then we're skipping the shoe store and going straight to that Secrets store. You and I are both happy." He flashed me that sexy grin that made my knees weak.

"Fine, and it's called Victoria Secrets," I grumbled. "If you don't know what it's called, then how do you even know what it's famous for? Let's go." I pulled him to the cash register, the cashier eyeing us curiously.

It was a teenage boy, not much older than I was. "Women... They are crazy about shopping," he addressed Kol, "bores the hell out of guys."

"Tell me about it," Kol said, handing the cashier his credit card. "She's the craziest. Obsessed with shoes and dresses."

"Only good thing about bringing girls to the mall is-"

"Victoria Secrets," they finished together, with a simultaneous roll of their eyes. Perverted cashier boy handed Kol back his card, along with the bags. "Have fun with your sexy girl."

I could see jealously flare in Kol's eyes, just like it did when I was with his brother. If it wasn't for me dragging him out of the store, the guy's head would've been rolling through the mall.

"That guy was undressing you with his eyes," Kol said defensively. "And I hate competition."

"All people hate competition," I snapped, "especially you and your brother!" I smirked. "But somehow, I just can't help being sexy and hot."

"Then I'll work harder to make you fall hopelessly in love with me."

"What time is this stupid date?"

He checked his phone and growled lowly. "I hate you for this, but we have to leave. We have to be there at seven."

He grabbed my hand and led me back to my car, and hurried me in.

"They're going to be difficult with us if we're late."

He drove out in the streets, trying to arrive at our hotel, but with the traffic the Strip held, it was nearly impossible to get there in less than five minutes. But somehow, Kol managed to do it, driving around the cars and into illegal zones. That's what happens when you're in a car with a desperate vampire.

* * *

An hour later, I was dressed up in the dress I bought earlier, complete with the booties from Gucci. The black onyx and pearl necklace Nik had given me for my seventeenth birthday hung from my neck and diamond earrings dangled down to my shoulders. My hair I left completely untamed, it was sexier that way, not that I could do anything about it anyways.

And I was waiting for Kol... again. He was in the bathroom again, probably using the mirror or something stupid a vampire like him would do.

Suddenly, a loud unfamiliar ring came from Kol's phone. I tried to ignore it, but it just wouldn't stop ringing.

"Hello?" I spoke to whoever was on the other end.

"Ah, hello, love," Nik said with a seductive voice. "What are you doing with Kol's phone?"

"He's in the stupid little bathroom again and you just won't stop calling."

"It's Kol Mikealson, what do you expect?" Nik questioned sarcastically.

"You're just like your brother except that you're just not as bragging as he is about his looks."

"True... Have you found Little Gilbert yet?" Nik said, "and you didn't blow your cover did you?"

"Yes and no," I smirked. "Our cover is boyfriend and girlfriend. Baby Gilbert didn't seem to notice any wrong with us."

"Good, and may I ask what you're doing?"

"Lying on the bed with a sexy cocktail dress on, speaking to you on Kol's phone. Sadly, this dress isn't for anyone to tear apart or for you to see in person."

"Send me a picture," Nik insisted.

"I-"

"What are you doing on my phone?" Kol exclaimed, "and who are you talking to?"

"Bye, Nik."

I hung up on Kol's brother and threw the phone at Kol. "Now you know what I was doing, and who I was talking to."

"You little bitch," Kol growled, "come on, let's go."

I leapt to my feet, and grabbed my new navy snakeskin bag as I walked to the door. Kol followed me, pushing me along to make sure I didn't try to escape from his date.

* * *

**So that was the chapter, and I PROMISE I won't make you guys wait longer than a week. That's all I can promise for now, sorry :/ But please review and reading and favouriting and being awesome, and I'll update soon! Thank you!**

**XOXOs,**

**Luv Shevil**

**PS. Feel free to follow me on Twitter, it's ShevilDevil. Give me a tweet about a new story idea or suggestion or anything else you want to share with me ;)**

**PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT BELOW XD**


	10. Innocence

**YESSS! I finally finished my research paper! :D** **And I love all of you guys who read the story, reviewed and alerted and favourited this story! I love you guys! You make my day!**

**So here's the chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! (Especially the ones rooting for Kol/Aurora XD)**

**Thank you so much! XOXOs,**

**Luv, Shevil**

**PS. The song is Innocence by Avril Lavigne. :)**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 9 - INNOCENCE**_

"Ah, Kol Mikealson," the man at the front of the hotel entrance greeted Kol with a large smile. He embraced Kol in a warm hug, as if they'd known each other for years as best friends. He was young, about the same age as Kol, only a little bit less cuter. He looked like a boy that was out of its habitat. He had that Californian stereotype; blonde hair, sun-kissed tan skin, light blue eyes. It was the Southern Texas accent that made people know he wasn't a surfer. "How long has it been? Two centuries?"

"A hundred and twenty nine years, I recall," Kol corrected. "It's very nice to get in touch again." He turned to look between me and his friend. "Aurora, this is Xavier, an old acquaintance of mine. Xavier, this Aurora, my soon to be girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Xavier took my hand and kissed it lightly, careful not to make Kol too jealous. "Kol's soon-to-be-girlfriend, huh?"

"He's desperate," I said with a smirk.

"Enough," Kol cut into our little conversation, pulling me back to his side. "We're here for that date you set up for us."

Xavier's face lit up and nodded eagerly. "A perfect date for the perfect couple. Follow me."

He walked slowly through the crowded casino, and the gamblers there were staring at me hungrily. Kol sent then death glares, but none of them noticed. Hey, it's not my fault I attract a lot of male attention.

"Who is he?" I whispered to Kol while following his friend.

"A childhood friend. Grew up together, mothers were close, when I turned, I just couldn't leave him behind."

"So he's over nine hundred years old."

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"No, I just didn't expect you to have many friends in this world, that's all."

Kol opened his mouth to say something, but Xavier ushered us into an elevator. It stopped on the top floor, and once we escaped the claustrophobic confines of the elevator, he opened a black, cushioned door.

Inside, it took my breath away. A circular room with clear glass windows, and a shining black floor coated with rose petals. A white grande piano was to the side, and the ceiling was completely black except for glitter that I assumed to be stars. There were smaller objects that I couldn't decipher in the darkness, and on top of the were candles. In fact, the candles were everywhere. On the piano top. On the floor. On every surface in the room that was safe and no one would accidentally bump into it and cause a catastrophe.

A single round table sat in the centre of the room. A table for two, a romantic dinner.

Maybe Kol could be a romantic after all...

"Extraordinary, isn't it?" Xavier smirked. "I com- Does Aurora know..."

"Yeah, she does," Kol answered. "Stabbed me a couple times last night, and fell in love with my brother before I compelled away her feelings for him."

Xavier nodded in understanding. "Which brother? Elijah's intolerable, and he's too old for you. Finn's dead and in a coffin so you couldn't have fallen for him... That leaves Niklaus." He smirked at me. "It was Klaus, wasn't it? The psycho of the family. He killed both his parents, and he's been trying to break that curse ever since. Tell me-"

Kol cleared his throat loudly.

Xavier turned and chuckled. "Well, sorry for blabbing off like that, Aurora. I'll leave you to your date."

He left me and Kol alone, shutting the door as he walked out.

Kol sat me down at the table, which had two menus on it. I smiled.

_We get our own personal severs and cooks! _I thought excitedly. But then again, nothing Kol was doing, Nik hadn't done with me before.

I skimmed through the menu and settled on a sauteed salmon. Kol was quiet, humming as he browsed through the selections.

"Mister Mikealson, Miss Flemming," the waiter came by, filling our glasses with red wine. Then he took out a notepad. "What may I serve you for dinner tonight?"

"The sauteed salmon entree, please," I said softly.

"And you, Mister Mikealson?"

"Rare ribeye steak for me, thank you."

Mr. Waiter bowed to us and walked away, I don't know where, but it looked as if he just disappeared.

Kol stared at me for a moment before speaking. "So tell me about yourself. Your dreams, hopes, life story. I want to know you before I start nicknaming you 'bitch' because that was what I was about to do."

"We start with that?" I scoffed. "No favourite colour, no favourite animal, no birthday, just jump to the big question?"

"Yes."

I chuckled. "Well, I was born in Mystic Falls in 1995, my birthday is on 26 August. My birth name\full name, whatever you want to call it, is Aurora Kalika Saltzman, but when my mum 'died' I became Aurora Kalika Flemming unofficially when I was nine. I started school normally like a normal kid, but I skipped the sixth grade. In middle school I was an outcast, called a freak all the time. I didn't mind though, since I had already met Damon and my mum would bring me out on crazy vampire hunts with him. High school: Damon left, I grew into a beautiful white-haired menace, as Nik and Damon like to call it, and soon enough I was the most popular girl in my grade."

"Of course you were," Kol said, no sarcasm detectable. "You are beautiful."

"I was the good girl, not a single detention or an F, a perfect, bright future ahead of me. I was most interested in music, I would play the piano and sing at these night clubs sometimes around Boston, that was where I went to high school. I was offered a record deal when I was fifteen. It was an amazing opportunity for me, especially when I was planning on going to study music. I thought it was perfect, but my mum wouldn't allow me to accept it. Said it was a waste of my time, and then I changed. I stopped with everything, my life was put on hold for that year. I was so heartbroken and upset, I just closed myself out of the world."

Kol reached over the table to stroke my hand gently. I briefly looked down, and back at his face.

"I failed a lot of my classes that year, but I knew most of the curriculum. My mum compelled them to think I had passed, but I still wasn't completely healed. I was still broken and angry. Then my mum left. She was going to go to Mystic Falls for a short visit, but she never came back. I was given to one of my mum's friends, Vanessa Monroe, so she could be my guardian, but she was in Chicago. I moved, and that was when I met Nik."

I took a deep breath, and Kol smiled at me. "The happy memories are flowing back into you aren't they? Nik, he healed you, made you feel complete again, gave you a reason for your existence after your mum told the record company you didn't want sign the deal."

"Yeah, and when I thought everything was going the way I planned for it to go, he left. He told me he'd return soon, like my mum had said, but I waited, and he never showed." Kol stared at me with a sympathetic expression. "And after Vanessa died, I came back to Mystic Falls to live with my father until my eighteenth birthday. I'm leaving after that. Just travelling the world. That was what I planned to do. Until I discovered that Nik was here and all this crazy murderer running around town and everything."

Kol opened his mouth to say something, but the waiter returned with our food, gracefully placing the plate in front of us. We both nodded in thanks.

"How did you even get this date to work out?" I asked, taking a bite of the salmon in front of me.

"I told you, Xavier's my right hand man. He works strange jobs in strange places, and it just happened he was here for the decade."

"Why did you even invite me on this date?" I blurted out. I wanted to know, since he had a lot of other beautiful girls out there to pick from.

"I like you. Feisty, sexy, funny, beautiful. And you get along well with my family."

"Except Elijah," I corrected.

"Exactly, and how many other girls can get along with a murderer who killed their mother and his psychopathic brother and sister?"

"None."

We shared a small smile, and we sat in silence as we finished our magnificent food. Before I was even half finished with my dish, I decided I was full.

My head turned to stare at the piano longingly, wondering if I still had that musical talent in me. I hadn't played seriously for two years, but I could still pick out a couple songs here and there.

"Mind if I play a song for you Kol?" the words flew from my mouth before I could stop them.

"No, I would love to hear your music," he smiled at me. "You'll be wonderful."

I smiled back confidently and stood up on my heels. They made clicking noises on the floor as I approached the large instrument.

I blew out the candles sitting upon the piano, and raised its lid. I took a deep breath as my fingers came into contact with the cold keys.I positioned them, and suddenly, a melodic sound flowed out of my fingers.

One of my old personal favourites. Of course I could never forget this one. I started to sing, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kol watched me with dazed eyes.

_Waking up I see that everything is okay. First time in my life and now it's so great. I take a look around and I'm so amazed. I think about, the little things that make life great. I wouldn't change a thing about it. This is the best feeling. This innocence is brilliant. I hope that it will stay. This moment is perfect, please don't go away. I need you now. And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by._

The chorus finished, but I didn't want to stop playing. I hadn't played in such a long time, and I loved this song. So much meaning behind it.

_I found a place so safe not a single tear. First time in my life and now it's so clear. Feeling calm I belong, I'm so happy here. It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere. I wouldn't change a thing about it. This is the best feeling. This innocence is brilliant. I hope that __it will stay. This moment is perfect, please don't go away. I need you now. And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by._

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming. It's the happiness inside that you're feeling. It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry. It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming. It's the happiness inside that you're feeling. It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry. It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry. This innocence is brilliant, makes you wanna cry. This innocence is brilliant. Please don't go away, 'cause I need you now. And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by._

_This innocence is brilliant.__ I hope that it will stay. This moment is perfect, please don't go away. I need you now. And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by._

The song came to a soft end, and Kol was clapping, smiling at me. A genuine smile this time, not a smirk.

"You never told me you could sing," Kol chuckled.

"I did. You just never listened to me," I said, walking away from the piano.

Kol grabbed me before I could sit back down, holding me close to his muscular body.

"Aurora, I l-" Kol started to say, but he stopped. I frowned. "I really like you, not because I'm just using you to make my brother jealous. So please don't get mad at me for this.

I gave him a confused look, but before I could say anything, Kol pressed his lips against mine.

At first, I didn't know how to react, but then I relaxed in his grasp.

It seemed like the perfect kiss. Perfect place, perfect person, perfect silence.

And then a line from the song I had just sung for him rang in my head.

_This innocence is perfect. I hope that it will stay. This moment is perfect. Please don't go away._

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! :)  
Can I get at least 4 reviews on this chapter?**

**Thank you so much!**

**Please review!**

**Luv, Shevil**

***Please follow me on Twitter, ShevilDevil. I'll follow you back if you follow me ;)***


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the chapter! I hope you enjoy it, even though it didn't turn out the way I had it planned, I still hope you like it! Thank you for your support on my stories, and please leave a review!**

**Thank you!**

**XOXOs,**

**Luv, Shevil**

**PS, if you are interested, could you please vote on the poll on my profile about my Bonnie story called 'In The Dark'? I just don't know who to pair Bonnie up with in that story, it's either Kol or Klaus. Thanks! ;)**

* * *

**KOL POV**

I didn't speak to Aurora after that date. Or to be more exact, that kiss.

Not on the ride home, not last night, not this morning. I attempted to get her to say something, but she would just stare and me for a moment, and then walk away. It was as if she was avoiding me now. But that was hard to do if you shared a room with the person you're trying to avoid.

What did she think of our kiss?

I didn't know how it was possible, but I know I like her. A lot. Maybe even _love _her. She was beautiful; crystal clear blue eyes, powder white hair, and porcelain skin that seemed to glow in the light. She was a feisty little thing, with quite an attitude and sass. But, if I deserved it, she could be the most loving and loyal person.

"Aurora," I said, as I opened the door to the bedroom. I looked up to see her lying on the bed with her phone, texting someone. "Look, if you're mad at me for kissing you, you can just say it. You've been avoiding me ever since."

Aurora stood up, and turned to face me. Her shirt was daringly low, and she wore skin tight jeans that made my mouth water when I looked at her. Those scary beautiful blue eyes bore into my cold dark ones.

"I'm not mad at you, Kol," she whispered, "I just don't know how to feel about it. But now you can feel all superior because you kissed me and you're going to have to be my boyfriend for the next six hours when we're with Baby Gilbert."

I smirked. "Now that's the Aurora I know. Come on."

* * *

I took Aurora's hand as I pulled her out of the car. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jeremy's silver one, the one from the picture Nik sent me. I sighed in relief. The plan was actually working out for us.

We walked around the place, hand in hand, and finally found the batting cages, with Jeremy in one of them, but unfortunately, that Salvatore bastard and the doppelgänger was there too. I groaned. Seriously?

"Hey, can we do this later?" Jeremy said to Damon. "My friends just got here, and yes, Damon, I actually have some. I'll call you when I'm done."

Aurora smirked as I picked up a bat from the rack. Elena turned around to see us, and she gasped.

"Damon, it's Kol... and... Aurora?"

Damon finally turned, and my bat swung down to hit his side.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jeremy cried.

"Jeremy, get back he's an Original!"

The bat broke in half, and I went to grab another one.

"No hard feelings, mate," I chuckled, "but we're not buds.

Turning my head to glance at Aurora, I expected her to get mad at me, or do something, but she just stayed there, scoffing. I took that as a good sign and reached for an aluminium bat. Strange stuff, but efficient.

"You know, I'll never get used to aluminum, but hey, at least it doesn't break."

I tried to hit Damon with the metal bat, but he grabbed my arm before I did so, and I felt that damn wooden broken bat pierce my heart.

_Fuck. I am definitely going to kill that bastard now._

* * *

**AURORA POV**

I gasped in horror as Damon 'killed' Kol, and rushed to his limp body. Before I could reach him, Damon grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet roughly. I was actually surprised he had recovered so quickly. He growled menacingly at me.

"What the hell are you doing here with Kol Mikealson?"

"That's none of your fucking business," I snapped, pulling my hand out of his grasp.

"And what were you thinking about trying to kill Jeremy?"

"Nik asked-"

"Oh, and now you're going to do everything your psychotic boyfriend says even after you slept with his brother?"

"I didn't sleep with him!"

My eyes darted between the two siblings watching our fight, Elena looking at us with a concerned expression, Jeremy looking shocked that I was on Nik's side. People were starting to stare when Elena stepped between us.

"Damon, please! We are not having this conversation in a public place, and the police are going to show up. Aurora, I don't know what you're up to but you and Damon are going to have to stop fighting, and-"

"Okay, fine." Damon picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, and carried me to his car. He carelessly tossed me in the backseat, and slammed the door.

Elena got into the front with Jeremy, and Damon drove off, with Jeremy tailing the car. I didn't know where we were going, but the whole ride was so tense and angry. Damon and Elena were silent, and I obviously didn't want to talk to any of them at the moment.

We finally stopped at a motel that Elena suggested for the night, and I reluctantly followed them into the hotel room.

"What do you need?" Damon asked, once we were in the room, drawing the curtains together and turning to Jeremy. "Candles, essence, pottery wheel?"

"That's not how it works," Jeremy said flatly.

I sat down on the bed, not caring what they were trying to do.

"I know, I know. They pull from the other side, you pull from this side."

I rolled my eyes. "You're trying to contact a ghost?"

Elena's head snapped over to me. "Yes. We're trying to figure out who created Damon's vampire bloodline. Our friend Matt killed Finn, and every vampire descended from his bloodline died along with him. And if we find out that Klaus hadn't turned their bloodline, we're certain we can kill him."

"And if he did?" I asked, knowing exactly who had started their vampire bloodline. Nik had told me this story ages ago.

"Chances are that he didn't," Elena shrugged as Jeremy was telling Damon something about a vampire named Rose.

"... Death came, she didn't fear it."

"I was with her one her last day, and she definitely wasn't in paradise," Elena cut in.

"It was in the dream he gave her," Jeremy explained, "she's here."

I turned to look around, and a familiar girl was standing in the corner of the motel room. I had met her once, Her name was Daffodil or Rose or some flower, I think.

"Is she lonely on the other side?" Elena asked; I could tell that she knew her well before she died, unlike myself, who had kind of disliked her for dissing Katherine so much.

"No, I enjoy it," the dead vampire said. "I was running so much when I was alive, now I have the freedom to do whatever I want. And I see that you have found the infamous Aurora Flemming on you're side."

"Hello to you too, Rose?"

She smiled at me, and I sighed. Her name was Rose, not Daffodil.

"Can Aurora see her?" Damon and Elena asked simultaneously with confusion.

I nodded slowly, and turned away quickly.

"She says she's happy," Jeremy told them. "And she knows Aurora."

"Is she still hot?" Damon asked flirtatiously. I groaned, Damon was such a manwhore.

"Tell him he's still dripping with sex too," Rose smirked. Me and Jeremy stared at her. "Fine. Tell him I miss him."

"She says she misses you," Jeremy said.

"And, Aurora, I'm rooting for you and Kol. Elena, you and Damon."

I raised my eyebrow at her, just as Jeremy said uncertainly, "she, uh, she misses both of you."

"Unfortunately, I don't have any news on the siring front. Klaus didn't sire me. No Original did. It was Mary Porter."

I groaned. "Scary Mary." I've met her with my mother; she had so many connections in the supernatural world.

"You knew her?" Damon growled. "Did she turn Rose?"

"Yes," I answered.

"And who turned Mary?" Damon demanded.

"I don't know," I lied.

"I didnt keep track of her when I was alive, much less now," Rose explained. "Tell them to sit tight, I'll see what I can find out."

"She's gone to find who turned Mary," Jeremy said as I walked towards the bathroom.

Damon grabbed me before I could take another step. He turned to Elena and Jeremy. "If you want to go, feel free to go into another room. Me and Aurora... not a pretty sight."

The two siblings stared at us, and decided straight away that it would be best if they took a walk outside the motel.

Damon shoved me against the nearest wall, not in a sexual way, but in a I'm-going-to-kill-you way. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What were you doing with Kol?"

"He was the one I asked to compel me!" I explained angrily, "and he told me about what you did to Kalika Petrova."

He stared at me. He was searching for the right words to describe it, but I continued to speak.

"As if Katherine wasn't enough, you went to her sister. If you really loved Katherine, you wouldn't have slept with Kalika. And now Elena? Stop obsessing over the doppelgängers, Damon. Because every hundred years, there's going to be a doppelgänger that pops out, and then you'll fall for her, and if they have female siblings, you're going to go and fuck with them too. So get over Katherine. Get over Elena. Seriously."

I pushed Damon away from me and kneed him in the groin, causing him to double over in pain.

"You deserved that."

I walked out of the motel room angrily, and found Elena waiting for us right outside the door. She was sitting down on a plastic lawn chair. I smiled at her, hiding my anger.

"Hey, Elena," I said softly. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" she asked. "For what?"

"You know, trying to hurt Jeremy and Damon and everything..."

"You are my sister after all... So I forgive you. Why didn't Isobel tell me about you? I mean, you've lived with her all your life."

I half smirked at her. "She didn't tell me about you either. I had a slight consideration you were my cousin-twice-removed or something like that. A distant relative. But apparently, you're my half-sister."

She smiled back at me and nodded understandingly. We were silent afterwards, watching the orange setting sun. It was peaceful. Until Damon walked out.

"Aurora, Elena," Damon said, snarling out my name menacingly and saying Elena's softly.

"I'm leaving," I announced, mainly to Damon.

I marched back inside the motel room, and curled up under the covers. Damon was here only a moment ago, since there was the remaining heat from his body. In my mind, it could've have been hotter, but, what can I say? Don't get me wrong, Damon _is _hot. Very, very hot.

And there were times, before I fell in love with Nik, when I thought that Damon and I could have a relationship other than a friendship. But after being with Nik and coming back to Mystic Falls, Damon had seemed to have forgotten about me. And we both know that our friendship was always connected by a thin piece of string. Now, that string was barely holding us together.

Maybe I didn't need Damon. I had Rebekah, Elena, Kol, Nik, and all those other friends back in Chicago and Boston that treated me well and respectfully.

The thoughts ran through my head one after another, and slowly, I drifted off sleep. A peaceful, dreamless sleep for once.

* * *

"Aurora!" I heard someone hiss. "Aurora wake up! Seriously, wake up!"

"Nik... five more minutes," I moaned, and pulled the covers over my head.

"Get the fuck out of the bed before I drag you out."

_Damon. Oh, God._

In an instant I was on my feet, and looking at Damon in an annoyed way.

"I'm tired!"

"Sleep in the car. We're going to see Scary Mary. Rose found her."

I groaned. "Fine. If you bring me back to Mystic Falls, you owe me a new car."

"Not happening."

Damon waited for literally three seconds, and then, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He carried me out of the room while I pounded on his back to let me down. What was his problem, really? He put me in the back with Jeremy, who looked at me with a blank face.

"Where are we going?" I asked, directing it to Elena and Jeremy, not Damon. But of course, he answered anyways.

"Kansas. Mary's home. We need to talk to her. You heard our conversation with Rose. How were you able to see her? No one killed you."

I narrowed my eyes at him and glared. "You did. When I was ten."

"Damon!" Elena gasped in shock at how he could stoop so low. Problem was, Damon probably already as low as it could get. Sure, he wasn't the reason why I could see ghosts, but he did kill me. He didn't even know I had the ring back then. "You killed a ten year old?"

"Isobel got pissed at me afterwards, but they both forgave me." Damon shrugged carelessly.

"A guy tried to mug me and rape me when I was fifteen. I fought back and he killed me but my mum's friend who was a witch found me just in time. The sprits brought me back to life and from then on I saw ghosts."

Elena turned around to stare at me sympathetically and Jeremy did too. Damon just rolled his eyes and kept them on the road.

"I had a messed up life," I said, "it all started with him because he couldn't keep his dick to himself." I gestured to Damon. They laughed as Damon growled.

Elena told me about her life in Mystic Falls, about how she had met Damon and Stefan, about Nik and the curse, and all the stuff they had to go through once she had met them both, when she fell in love with both of them. It surprised me how calmly and openly she could say that in front of Damon, that she loved him and his brother as well. All I knew was that if I said that in front of Nik, he would probably go and rip his brother to shreds after our conversation.

Finally, we rolled into a creepy Victorian house in the middle of Kansas, something that looked like it came out of a classic Dracula vampire TV show or something. I've been here before, because my mum dragged me along with her.

"Wait here, Jeremy," Elena said to her brother. Jeremy glared.

"Why? So you guys can make out some more?" he retorted. I smirked at his response.

"Don't be a dick," Damon said flatly. "Listen to your sister."

Jeremy scoffed and walked back around the car to sit down. Damon literally dragged Elena and me along with him into the house. Elena turned on a torch and revealed piles of old dusty books and desks and insects encased in glass cases. I scoffed. Still hasn't changed from the last time I was here.

"Oof, like vampire hoarders," Damon said quietly.

"More like Ms. Dracula's castle," I snorted.

"Who is this Mary person?" Elena asked.

"Scary Mary. She's really old, super creepy," Damon answered.

"I'd say–" I was cut off by a loud crash and bang from another room.

The three of us ran in the direction of the noise, trying not to trip over the junk of the floor. I opened the door to the guest bedroom, as I remember it, and the first thing I laid my eyes on was the dead body of Scary Mary. Her heart was staked with a... _baseball bat_? Kol. It must've been him.

"Mary," Damon breathed, taking in the fact that Mary was dead.

The lights clicked on, and our head snapped to the source of light. Kol was sitting in the chair holding his aluminium bat.

"Quite contrary," he stated simply. He stood up to face the three of us. He smirked. "Shame about Mary, she used to be a blast. Don't quite know what happened. I fear all the time she spent with my family might have ruined her. She was a bit of an Original groupie."

"Were you her favourite?" Elena pressed.

Jealously coursed through me of the thought that Kol had a favourite human. I thought I was his favourite human.

"You mean, did I turn her?" Kol questioned a bit too innocently. "I think I did! But no, wait, maybe it was Rebekah. There was also a Klaus period. And let's not forget the Elijah affair. I spoke to my brother, I know you're trying to find out who you descended from. Now you never will." He tapped the bat on the floor and turned to Damon. "So, where did we leave off?"

Kol proceeded to hit Damon with his bat. One, two, three times. Damon crumpled to the ground, while Elena and I stared in horror.

"Elena, get out of here!" Damon groaned. Elena turned to run, but in a split second Kol was standing in front of Elena in the doorway. No, he wasn't going to hurt Elena in front of me.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Kol, please don't. Just hurt Damon, he deserves it."

He growled lowly but let Elena go. He grasped my hand, and then he went back to hitting Damon with the bat. Damon cringed at the sight of our entwined hands.

"Oh dear, I've forgotten about our little feud between little Kalika. She was Katerina's sister, wasn't she?" Kol smirked wider. "The _doppelgänger's_ sister." He was referring to me in some way, but I couldn't tell how it related to Kalika. I _was _the doppelgänger's – Elena's – sister, but it didn't mean I had anything to do with Kalika Damon tensed. "Relax, darling. I just want us to be even. You killed my brother, you snapped my neck, you took Kali away from me, and then you kidnapped my girlfriend. Bad move, Salvatore."

He let go of my hand and hit Damon a couple more times, breaking his back and some other bones in his body. "Now we're even."

Okay, maybe I'm a bit cruel about letting Kol hit Damon, but I couldn't deny that he really deserved it.

"Aurora, let's go," Kol said a bit harshly, pulling at my wrist. "We need to leave."

I nodded, and taking one last look at Damon, I let Kol pick me up and blur me away to wherever he was taking me.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope you did, but if you didn't, that's ok too. Just PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you thing about this story/chapter! It wouldn't kill you to take 30 seconds of your time to tell me what you think. Good, bad, terrible, I don't care, just be honest and tell me how you TRULY feel about my stories! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**XOXOs,**

**Luv, Shevil**

**PS. Follow me on Twitter? It's ShevilDevil and feel free to give me a Tweet about a story suggestion!**

**PSS. Can you follow my blog on Tumblr? It's called idkjustrandomness (yes, I know. I'm a random person) Thanks!**


End file.
